Second Son
by Kim R
Summary: Vachon, accidently gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous…of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not VachonLaCroix, VachonNick, VachonNickLaCroix (SLASH)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Second Son Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous.of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not.a loving, doting Father who would truly want him.even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU.it shouldn't matter too much. Also.I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish.so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive.  
  
If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
He sat at the bar of the Raven, wondering not for the first time, what the hell he was doing? He was a drifter, and outside of Urs, he didn't like too many people around him, yet for the past six months, instead of moving on from Toronto, he had stayed.mainly hanging around here.the Raven. Javier Vachon told himself that it was because it was safe and the food source made it possible for him not to hunt.but tonight he wasn't buying his own lies. No, he stayed because of the two Vampires that made Toronto the most unique.Nick Knight and his illustrious and deadly father, Lucien LaCroix.where according to rumors was never far from where you found Nick.  
  
Vachon smiled slightly into his glass of 'house special' not for the first time wonder what it would be like to have an iron fist follow you wherever you went.//never my problem,// he mused, for he didn't have a father/mother, since his creator.a strange woman he never saw before, created him, then embraced the sun. //Wonder if Nick ever wished he had been so lucky,// he mentally quipped, having witnessed first hand how LaCroix interfered in just about 'every' aspect of Nick's life.like a protective Father. Javier shook his head, quickly not wanting to go down that road and turned back to the thought at hand.Nick.  
  
The beautiful vampire cop had been coming more and more to the Raven, only to argue with so called 'Father' every other night. Vachon wasn't blind, he was not quiet as old as Nick, but he had a 'way' of seeing things others didn't.at least for others, and it was clear.Nick and LaCroix were your typical if atypical love/hate relationship. Nick wanted wings to fly from his gilded cage, only to return when 'he' desired and Lucien wanted Nick to stay put.safe and sound. However Lucien LaCroix having once been a Roman General and well set in his ways, didn't 'ask' he commanded and the former Crusader rebelled.  
  
Vachon shook his head gently, //Not my problem// he told himself, as he shifted to let his eyes drift over the dozens of bodies swaying, grooving/grinding against once another on the dance floor.vampire/human alike and waited. He had to admit it, he had fallen for the golden haired vampire the first time they met, but it became a minor obsession the first time he saw Nick smile and laugh. Of course he only admitted a small part of this to himself, for again, he was Vachon the wander, and everyone knew this, even him. This automatically meant any relationship he had was temporary, no strings and for the moment.yep that's what being a wander meant; he never said he liked it, it was just the way it was.  
  
Three months ago, Nick had sat down on the bar stool after one of his famous fights and sighed, looking almost defeated. Javier didn't like seeing him so sad so had approached him with his usual care and way manner and to his utter surprise, Nick responded.eagerly. That night they went back to Nick's loft and made out.he couldn't say made love, for you had to be in love.well both parties in his mind, and he knew Nick didn't love him; cared for him, but not love him. He loved Natalie, but she was human and thus off limits.once again Vachon was being used as someone's substitute. Sadly it wasn't the first time and over the years he had learned to block any knowledge that he knew or what he was really feeling, even from his own blood; quiet the feat for one so young, but he figured he achieved it out of necessity.  
  
Over the many weeks, Javier realized he was not the substitute of not just one person.but two. Natalie and LaCroix. But again, he simply accepted it, for he enjoyed Nicks soft touches after the feeding frenzy died away along with his companion ship.he really was good company, a bit stuffy and to 'cultured' for his taste at times, but none the less, good company. Thus his reason for still being here in Toronto.  
  
Vachon looked up from his seat as if on cue and saw Nick storm in and head to the back to where LaCroix was, doing his broadcast.the Nightcrawler. Anyone else but Nick even tried to go back there without so much as by your leave would find out the hard way how fatal a mistake it could be, but Nick was special in many ways. Not only because he refused to drink human blood and sought to be human, but because LaCroix tolerated and allowed Nick more free run than any other vampire around.after all, Nick was his favorite and only son.  
  
"Five," Vachon said to bartender just as Nick vanished from sight.  
  
"Hmm, LaCroix is in a good mood, ten," the burly yet nice looking bartender commented and hit the button on a stop watch then went on with his duties, while paying attention to what fireworks were about to go off.as if no one expected them too.  
  
Vachon saw the fire in Nick's eyes, he was mad.//A well, it at least covers part of my bar tab,// he smirked to himself, for the bartender and he had a little side bet on how long it was until the arguing not only started but was heard out hear by another person besides themselves.Javier usually won.  
  
"You had no right to interfere!" Nick's voice rang out loud and clear and not just one or two heads turned, but several.  
  
"Lower your voice," LaCroix, shouted back, before the rest of his words were lowered and no more could be heard.  
  
Vachon reached over and tapped the stop watch, "Three minutes and forty-eight seconds, I think we have a new record," Vachon quipped, smiling that he won the bet and his bar tab was covered for the night.  
  
The bartender groaned and moved to a little note book that had nothing but dates and times and recorded it and looked through it."No, Aug 12th, Three minutes ten seconds," he replied.  
  
"Hmm, Nick must be slipping," Vachon mused, a slight twinkle in his eye, for it was not wise to express any opinions directly for or against the two, so he didn't.he made sport. Deep down he was not happy to see Nick so miserable, but Nick had made it perfectly clear he didn't want anyone's opinion on the matter, so he kept his to himself.  
  
Moments later a slam of the door caught Vachon's attention, since he was waiting for it, and saw Nick stride over, some of the anger lessoned, but not by much. He slid onto the stool and gave a nod to the bartender, who would give him his glass of cow and a bit warmer smile to Javier. "Vachon," he greeted, his voice lighter than his eyes reflected.  
  
"At it again," Javier quipped, not able to resist the dig.  
  
"You mean, 'he's' at it again. This time it could have cost me my job." Nick said before taking the glass of animal blood and drank it down in two gulps, he was agitated.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Vachon asked, knowing the answer before hand.  
  
"No, I want to fuck.no," Nick said, rather aggressively, even for Nick. He grabbed Vachon by the hand and pulled him along until they reached the stairs to the back room and then Nick hurried them upstairs to a back room he knew was empty. The next thing he knew, he was tossed on a bed, his clothes being pulled rather rushed from his body.Nick was not in the mood for talk, just action. Having been here before too, Javier just relaxed and went with it; it wasn't like he didn't like it, he just wished he had a bit more warning and say. //So long as I'm with him,// he thought and closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in the sensations of Nick's kisses, bites and scratches.this was defiantly sex, and by Nick's growls, it sounded more like revenge sex, and Javier was not stupid enough not to know against who.  
  
//Man, can you pick them,// he mused momentarily before a cry of passion escaped his throat as Nick began to demonstrate that being 800 years old 'does' have its benefits for being a good lover. His last coherent thought was he hoped he'd live another night to experience this again, for he was sure his latest enemy, courtesy of Nick Knight, was LaCroix, who also thanks to Nick was probably feeling 'everything' that was happening.  
  
************  
  
//I'm and idiot,// Vachon thought to himself again, //and idiot and a moron,// he added as he sat up in bed, the same one Nick had taken him over and over again last night.alone, and it was day. The room was made for vampires, but just the thought that he might be stuck in the same building at LaCroix made him shiver. "Why didn't that bastard wake me," he growled as he got up and took a shower, grateful that the place was like a nice hotel room, minus the windows.of course it was also vulnerable since there was no escape should it be needed.and years of being hunted and hunting, it was always needed.  
  
He exited the bathroom and was wrapped in a towel, another drying his long hair, looking around for either a brush or something to tie it back, for otherwise it would be a mess when a knock came on the door.he froze. He knew someone knew he was here and rationalized that if they were out to get him, they could easily come inside, so moved and opened it.it was the bartender, who probably like many who worked here, stayed her as well. "Yes?" he asked, hoping it wasn't trouble.  
  
"He wants you to join him for breakfast," the bartender said, and by the look I knew he didn't mean Nick.  
  
"Breakfast?" I asked, since that usually meant morning meal, and though it was day, I could sense it was late in the day.I had really slept.  
  
"That's what he said," the bartender replied and left.  
  
Vachon closed the door and got dressed, noticing his shirt was close to worthless. "Glad I wore an undershirt," he mused, for that was all he had to wear, and he didn't think meeting up with Lucien LaCroix bare chested would win him any points. Not finding a brush, Javier ran his fingers through his wet hair and used one of the shirt shreds for a tie back and adjusted his clothing, trashed the rest and headed downstairs.  
  
He notice a glass of 'wine' on the bar and slowly walked up to it and gently took it, looking around to see where his.host was.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" the cool, deep and vibrant voice of Toronto's most powerful vampire asked.  
  
Slowly Vachon turned around trying to keep his cool and faced LaCroix, "Yes, thank you, I did," he replied politely, not seeing any reason to lie or be rude.  
  
"Good," LaCroix replied, sounding pleased as he stepped from the shadows, even in the closed up bar, a glass of wine in his own hand. "Please, drink up," he said, moving to stand behind the bar, his stance indicating very well, it was a territorial move.this was 'his' bar.  
  
Vachon took notice of the movement and body language and nodded, taking his glass and sipping it, it was very good stuff. "Very good, thank you again," he said, trying to keep any tension out of his voice.  
  
"I'm sure you are aware that your liaison with my son has long since come to my attention," LaCroix said casually, coolly.  
  
//Great, he's going to give me an ultimatum or ask me to leave,// he thought, feeling a mix of relief that he would probably survive and anger that he was being made to leave. "Yes," was all he said, his voice guarded.  
  
"You were with him last night," LaCroix stated, more of a fact than question.  
  
"Yes," Vachon replied, again seeing no reason to lie, after all this was the man's place. "It was Nick's choice to..remain here," he added, so the ancient vampire didn't think 'he' suggested any disrespect.  
  
"Hmmm, yes, I know," LaCroix commented coolly, sipping his own wine/blood. "Yet he left you here.to return to the safety of his own loft." the older vampire added, a brow arched as eyes gazed at the younger vampire before him.  
  
"Guess he had things to do," Vachon retorted as easily as possible, not wanting to show fear.fear was a weakness and one thing he knew was that LaCroix didn't like it. //And probably me too,// he added. He sat on the stool next to him and finished off his wine, feeling that if he was going to be tossed out on his ear...possibility literally, he would have a bit of say before he went. "Nick doesn't know how to appreciate you," he muttered, then stopped, that had 'not' been what he was about to say; he wanted to give his two cents on how LaCroix treated Nick. "I mean."  
  
"Yes, what 'did' you mean," LaCroix asked, his interest suddenly peaked by this unexpected comment. He was expecting to hear words of wisdom on how to treat his son from one who would be considered a fledgling compared to him.this was most intriguing.  
  
Yes, what did he mean. "Ah.I." he closed his mouth and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "Best way to put it, consider this. In equivalent, Nick is like a teenager, rebelling against his family who has always been there. In time he'll come to understand what he has and stop," Vachon told LaCroix, then not sure if the older Vampire understood him or not, continued. "You've always been there for him," he went on.  
  
"And what is wrong with that?" LaCroix inquired, a brow raised, more intrigued by this young one's words.  
  
"Nothing, except, Nick doesn't understand what he has. He's.never...had to fend for himself fully. When he was in trouble, he's always known you'd be there to bail him out. You've taught him everything he knows, shown him every step.he doesn't understand what it's like to have to do it all on his own. To wonder if what he's doing is right or wrong, since you've been there to tell him. He hasn't had to flee or fight impossible odds since he deep down he knows that if it gets too much, you'll be there to get his back.he's never been on his own," he stated, trying to make his case. "Bottom line, if you let him go, he'll come back on his own," Vachon finally said.  
  
"You really believe that, don't you," LaCroix said, no mockery in his tone, just simple curiosity.  
  
"Contrary to what others think, I'm 'not' a moron, I can see. He just wants to spread his wings, learn to fly on his own; once he gets it out of his system or a does of how harsh reality on ones own really is, he'll come back.he wants to come back; he just want to assert who he is, like any other teenager on the face of the planet.human or vampire."  
  
"Those are very insightful words for one who could be considered just hitting his own.teen state, mon peu petulant on (my little wild one)," LaCroix smirked, a slight warmth to it. "So, your saying if I let Nicholas have his.freedom as it were, he'll come back to the fold all on his own?"  
  
"Yes," Vachon replied, taken back as LaCroix placed a bottle next to his now empty glass and gestured for him to pour some more. "As I said, a taste of the real world, and he'll come to understand how good he has it," he said, not really meaning to let that bit of jealousy slip out. He tried to cover it up with focusing on pouring the bloodwine.  
  
"And you would know all about being on one's own, wouldn't you, Vachon," LaCroix commented, his tone unreadable as if it was mockery or statement.  
  
Vachon knew that LaCroix, being the elder here in Toronto had right to know 'all' in regards to the vampires in his domain, and he was sure the older vampire had checked up on him.probably from Urs, who liked to talk about anything. "It's no secret that my sire killed herself moments after my creation," he said, trying hard to keep his tone light and the bitterness deep in his heart.  
  
"Hmmm," LaCroix muttered, again, no true indication as to what he was thinking. "Seems life on the streets.alone, has given you some wisdom beyond your young years, Javier Vachon," he commented as he placed his empty glass into the sink to be washed by his staff and began to leave. "Make yourself comfortable, and give Nicholas my best," he said over his shoulder and left.  
  
Vachon sat very puzzled, not sure what just happened here. //Well, he didn't tell me to leave, in fact.// he looked at the hall where LaCroix had vanished. "I think I just got approval from daddy," he said astonished, to no one. His gut told him that LaCroix was plotting something regarding his son, and he was most likely now apart of it. He told himself to enjoy the ride and when it was time to leave.he'd leave.  
  
****End of Part One**** 


	2. chapter 2

Title: Second Son 2/? Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous.of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not.a loving, doting Father who would truly want him.even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU.it shouldn't matter too much. Also.I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish.so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive.  
  
If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
He'd gone home or what passed for one, his abandoned church, to get changed as soon as the sun set. He was filled with mixed feelings of what occurred this last night and day.Nick leaving him there at the Raven and then his meeting with LaCroix. Once he was upstairs and lit a few candles he noticed a note.from Tracy Vetter, one royal pain in the ass otherwise known as one human resister and could not be made to forget what she discovered.him. She was also Nick's partner, but she didn't know about Nick and the other vampire was content to leave it like that.and so was Javier; it meant less hassle he was sure.  
  
It seemed there was a brutal murder and once again, due to its nature, she wondered if he could help and see if 'his kind' as she so delicately put it, was involved. "I'm not a damn cop, why the hell is she asking me?" he growled and trashed the note. If he ignored her long enough, he was sure she'd leave him alone, for no matter what, he really didn't want to kill her.that was one thing he and Nick had in common. Thinking of Nick also made him angry, for he didn't like being treated like he didn't matter; sure he knew Nick used him as a sexual release toy, but that didn't mean he didn't matter or was trash and tonight he was going to let him know that, no strings didn't mean no respect.  
  
He shifted out of his soiled clothes into another pair of jeans and shirt and got ready to head back out, making note he really needed to either get more clothes or do laundry. He laughed, "Wonder if they have a community cleaner," he smirked to himself. "Or if I could get little miss sunshine to do it," he mused, seeing that perhaps if she was going to persist on bothering him, he could get something out of it.he nodded, liking that idea. He gathered up his laundry and made a note for Tracy, stating that he'd look into it if she'd do his wash, mentioning something about laundry mats and vampires didn't quiet wash.  
  
Pleased with his idea and humor, he headed back to the Raven, but he had to make a stop first, and that was to check on his accounts. No vampire who has lived as long as he did, did so without making money, for that's what it took to suddenly vanish overnight or to travel the way he did; he just didn't care for all the fuss and flash. He once had an accountant that tried to rip him off, but.not anymore; it was in his earlier days, and his partner had proven quiet reliable. Javier dabbled in stocks, trades, gold.particularly gold, as a morbid link to his Incan days when he was a Conquistador. He knew people perceived him as a broke bum, and he was fine with that; the last thing he wanted was to get into a political game, because people saw him as a 'possible' financial power; not his scene.  
  
He stopped at a pay phone and made a call which had an answering machine with a message that gave him the latest update. He took a few notes and placed the pad in his jacket pocket; he'd follow up later. Then he went to an ATM and got some cash to pay for his tab and headed back to the Raven.  
  
Once at the Raven he mingled and did his charm act, which tonight it was, for he didn't feel all fancy foot and care free, no, tonight he actually felt angry, though the more he thought about it, he was unsure if it was totally at Nick or himself for allowing this perception people had of him to be in the first place.  
  
A few hours had passed and he once more was at his usual stool, sipping on some bloodwine, when he felt it.Nick was here. He looked and saw the young golden detective looking rather relaxed. //Well, he should be considering,// he mused. "Twenty," he stated to the bartender.  
  
"I don't know, he's been in an awfully strange mood," the bartender replied, wile wiping a glass, to keep things looking nice, it was not quiet as busy as it had been the other night. "I'm actually going to say not at all."  
  
Vachon shook his head, for a night had not passed in weeks without the two arguing.loudly. "Okay," he said and watched the bartender hit the stopwatch.  
  
Vachon had lost track of time, his eyes scanning the bar, watching his 'child' socializing with the others while working, since she liked working here at the bar. //I should spend more time with her,// he mused and was about to get up and do just that when he was slightly started.Nick sat down next to him.in a good mood.  
  
"What the hell did you say to him?" Nick demanded, but his eyes were far from angry and there was a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Say,' Vachon asked, surprised to see Nick.here.no argument. //Shit,// he thought, for he knew he had lost his bet and would have to pay for his drinks tonight and his additional debt. //Good thing I brought money,// he mused, then focused on Nick. "Say what?"  
  
"To LaCroix, what did you say to him? He told me I had a 'wise' friend, and that he wouldn't interfere anymore. So.again, what did you say?"  
  
"Ah.I just said that if he let you go, you'd both be happier," he stated, a partial lie.  
  
"You said that?" Nick asked, surprised that his young friend would be so bold.  
  
"Well, something like that," Javier went on, not wanting to tell Nick the truth of his jealousy and that he didn't think he was worthy of a doting father. So, in order to change the subject, he focused on what 'he' wanted to speak with Nick about. "Speaking of." he punched Nick in the arm.hard.  
  
"Hey," Nick cried out, "that hurt."  
  
"Good. That's for leaving me here.alone," Vachon growled. "Why did you do that anyway?"  
  
Nick actually looked remorseful, "I didn't plan on it," he stated sincerely. "I was perfectly content to stay snuggled up with you, being it was my night off, when my phone rang.I was called in. I tried to wake you." he grinned, "but you were sleeping like the dead."  
  
Vachon groaned, "Well, you did take a lot out of me," he retorted, achieving a grin and groan from Nick.  
  
Nick than looked remorseful again, "About last night.I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you like that."  
  
"It's alright," Vachon said on automatic, and mentally kicked himself for it, but Nick spoke again before he could.  
  
"No.no it's not. I know we agreed not to have any.strings. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I know how 'I' want to be treated; I don't have to right to treat anyone else any less than with respect. I'm really sorry, Javier," Nick said, reaching up and caressing his lover's face.  
  
All anger drained away at the gentle touch to his face and a smile filled it as a finger traced the outline of his unshaven cheeks. "Alright, I'll forgive you.this time," he said, letting it known that there better not be a next time. He reached out a hand and caressed it up and down Nick's thigh, "Do you have time for a dance?" he asked, his eyes now full of desire for his lover.  
  
"I wish, but I'm working tonight. However, I was wondering if you would let me make things up to you, say, come by my place later tonight," he leered. "If I'm not there use the skylight.LaCroix always does," he chuckled.  
  
"I'll be there," Vachon purred, once more feeling happy and content.  
  
"Good," Nick said and stood up and placed a kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
"Oh, wait," Javier said, gently grabbing Nick's wrist. "Tracy came by my place last night. She wanted me to help with a murder case you're working on.see if 'our kind' were involved."  
  
"It was pretty brutal, but no, I checked that out last night."  
  
"You haven't solved it yet have you?"  
  
Nick saw a sudden concern in his lover's eyes, "No, not yet, why?"  
  
Javier laughed, but had the decency to look a tad guilty. "I left a note for Tracy that if she did my laundry I'd help her out," he smirked.  
  
"You are such a brat," Nick laughs. "Okay, if I can, I'll try not to solve it until you get your laundry done."  
  
"I'd appreciate it; after all, I really 'hate' laundry mats."  
  
Nick shook his head, "Why don't you get a washer/dry hooked up in that place of yours," he asked, wondering why the sexy young vampire was bothering with all this.  
  
"No water or electricity.abandon buildings usually has its requirements of such," Vachon grinned.  
  
"Well, from now on, if you can't get Tracy to do it." he laughed picturing his over eager new partner doing Javier's laundry trying to get out blood stains. "You can use mine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'd better get going, Captain Reese has little patients for tardiness," he smiled warmly. "I'll see you later tonight.plan to spend the day," he purred.  
  
"I will. Do you mind if I bring some of my own, I don't care for." he let his words trail, he never wanted to disrespect his lover, but he really didn't like animal blood, so as he looked at his lover and noticed from the gleam in his sky blue eyes (or what he recalled as sky blue) he was not, and smiled.  
  
"Not a problem, later," Nick said again and once more laid a kiss on his lover's lips and left.  
  
Feeling once more on top of the world, he turned and paid for a bottle in which he would share with Urs, before making his way to Nick's tonight. He didn't notice the eyes on him as he moved to join his child or the same eyes that watched him for the rest of the evening as he danced on the dance floor, generally happy and feeling free.  
  
************  
  
"Evening, Captain," Nick greeted as he moved to his desk.  
  
"Evening Nick," he greeted on his way back into his office, a look of determination on his face, which told Nick it was going to be a long night and any excuse to get out of the office would be a good thing.  
  
Nick was just sitting down when he noticed his new partner Tracy storming in and from what Nick could tell, muttering to herself. Being a vampire at times had its benefits and focusing on what she was saying was one of them.  
  
"Laundry.laundry, why that arrogant self.." She growled to herself as she then suddenly plopped down into her seat.  
  
"Something wrong?" Nick asked, trying to keep a smirk off his face, for he knew quiet well what was up her craw; Vachon's request of her doing laundry for information.  
  
"Ah.oh, no," she replied, catching herself rant and pulling it together. The last thing she needed was to try and explain why she was angry about being asked to do the laundry of a vampire to her partner. "Bad hair day," he muttered and shifted through the files on her desk. "Anything new on the case from last night?"  
  
Nick allowed her to change the subject and picked up the new file that was on top of his desk marked for him. He opened it and saw it was the update Tracy and he had been waiting for. "Yeah, our John Doe is none other than Roger Wilkenson, last known address." Nick sighed, "Queens New York, USA.great."  
  
"Which means he was most likely a tourist."  
  
"Or on business," Nick finished. "We'll have to check out some of the local hotels, see if he was registered at any of them."  
  
"Well, its something," Tracy muttered, not too thrilled with canvassing hotels all evening on top of the ton of paperwork that still needed to be done. "Forensics come up with anything more?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'll stop by later to double check," he added, then got a delicious idea and turned his chair just enough so Tracy didn't see the smirk on his face. "You know, if I didn't' know better, I would have sworn some rabid.beast got a hold of Wilkenson." He could hear Tracy's head popping up at his words. "I mean, it was.inhuman, what was done," he continued, having just enough peripheral on his partner to see that she was soaking in every word he said. //Good, that should be enough for Vachon to get his laundry done,// he mused, feeling he owed his lover something more than a romantic evening. "I'll get a print out of the hotels," he then stated, dropping the subject and went to get Carmichael to print him out a listing with phone numbers and addresses. He was sure he could narrow the choice down from the shreds of clothing left on the body; the victim was no slouch so fleabag and roach motels would be out...already cutting their job in half.  
  
As he headed out, his thoughts once more turned to his lover, Javier Vachon. Sure he loved Natalie, she was wonderful, but she couldn't give him what he needed.no mortal could and Vachon.he was something special. He knew the young vampire was a wonder and didn't come off as the type that liked to be locked into relationships, but Nick couldn't help but hope that Vachon would stick around for quiet a while.he really liked the young dashing Spaniard. Besides being great in bed and fantastic company, he had an uncanny way of knowing what Nick needed, either in touch or word.//And he has the sexiest eyes ever, not to mention the rest of him,// Nick mused, a small smile appearing as he recalled seeing that body in all its glory the other night.totally beautiful. //Best of all, LaCroix approves too.for some strange reason,// he thought with great pleasure. It had been eons since his father had approved of 'any' of his lovers.outside of Jeannette.and of course himself.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going," someone said, snapping Nick back to the present, as he almost ran over one of his fellow detectives.  
  
"Sorry, Ted," he apologized and focused on what needed to be done.the sooner he got started the sooner he could spend more time with his lover. //What about Natalie?// his mind asked, always the contrary. //She's slaving away trying to find you a cure and your.doing a vampire.// Nick tried to push aside his thoughts, for work needed his full attention, but suddenly he found it very difficult. //Sure I love Natalie, but I've told her to get her own life, that we couldn't be together. I also never promised her anything much less fidelity or any other commitment outside of friendship,// another part of him replied with a firmness that startled even him. He wanted a relationship with Vachon for as long as the young vampire would have him.and damn it, he was going to have one. With this in mind, Nick got back his focus.he had a job to do and a lover to attend to tonight.  
  
***************  
  
Nice entered his home and immeadiatly sensed there was someone here, and by the dozens of candlelight that now danced around his loft and the scent of sandalwood, he knew who. Nick grinned, as he locked the door and placed his jacket aside, scanning the room for his lover. He noticed a white carnation on the last to bottom step.then on the fourth.and top. "Ah, a trail," he smirked, his arousal immediate as his heart did a double flip at the romantic gesture. //You're supposed to be seducing him,// his mind reminded him, but it was obvious that Vachon had beaten him too it.  
  
Nick secured his home, preparing for the coming sun, and started up, picking up the carnations as he went. He saw the bedroom was done much like the downstairs, though there was soft Spanish music playing in the background and the next carnation led to the bathroom door.no.to the bed, where his robe laid out. //Someone wants me to change,// he mused and quickly got undressed and slipped on his dark silk blue robe and then gathered the other two carnations, a total of five so far and slowly opened the door; the sight..spectacular.  
  
Vachon had kept to his them of candles and sandalwood, even in the bathroom, where Nick's large tub was filled with water, bubbles, and a sexy Spaniard, with a red Carnation between his teeth. Nick smiled from ear to ear and laughed, "You are something," he grinned as he moved to sit on the edge of the tub and took the carnation and gave a deep kiss in its place. "I was supposed to making things up to you," he replied, tracing Vachon's cheek with the red carnation, noting the now black eyes staring up at him with desire and something that could be love.Nick hoped it was.  
  
"Well, I had a bit of time on my hands," he chuckled; taking in the joy his little surprise gave his lover. "Besides, you can make it up to me.again, another night," he teased. "In the mean time, get in here and let me scrub your back," Javier stated, trying to pull Nick in the tub with him.  
  
Nick was able to keep his balance, "No," he laughed back. "I'm going to scrub 'your' back, after I put these in water and get us something to drink. Did you bring anything?"  
  
"Already by the nightstand, as yours is by your nightstand," Vachon replied easily, once more trying to grab his lover but missing.  
  
Inside Nick was pleased that Vachon had 'chosen' a side, it gave hope to a longer term to their relationship. "Shouldn't they be in here?" he asked, seeing that Vachon had anticipated the need for a vase, for one was already there on the bathroom counter, with more white carnations in them."  
  
"Well, they could be, but I didn't know how much mess you wanted to clean up in here," he teased, while his eyes undressed his lover further.  
  
Nick shook his head as he placed the flowers in the vase, "Why carnations, not roses," he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Roses are so overdone," Vachon quipped.  
  
"Ah," Nick replied as he released and dropped his robe, "couldn't get any," he teased as he moved to slid in behind his lover, feeling the warmth of the water and the now much warmer strong slim body.  
  
Vachon laughed hardily, "The down part of dating a cop," he chuckled, "they can see right through you," he replied as he snuggled back into strong arm that made him feel so welcomed and so cherished.  
  
Nick didn't know if Javier was kidding of if it was a fact about not being able to get the roses, and it really didn't matter, the thought did. He placed a soft kiss on his lover's temple. "There are benefits too you know," he purred.  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Vachon leered up at his lover.  
  
"We learn how to do a thorough body search," he remarked, his own eyes black with desire too; it wouldn't be long before they turned gold.then red, for Vachon excited him in ways no other had in a very.very long time.  
  
"Hmmm, I believe you'll have to prove that point, Detective, for I am inclined not to believe you," Vachon purred right back.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to make a believer out of you," Nick growled, and shifted his lover on his lap and kissed him senseless. He planned on making his point over and over again.when the phone rang. He stopped for only a moment.it was his home phone. He looked at his lover and saw that Vachon was trying to be acceptable to the situation but, //I'm supposed to be making things up to him, not leaving him again,// he thought and then grinned back at his lover, "Let the answering machine get it," he rasped in a low husky voice, and proceeded to make his lover bask in his touch.the rest of the world now consisted of him, his lover and a bathtub.  
  
****End of Part Two**** 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Second Son 3/? Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous.of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not.a loving, doting Father who would truly want him.even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU.it shouldn't matter too much. Also.I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish.so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive.  
  
If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
Nick came storming into his loft, slamming the thick door behind him and tossing his jacket that had a few tears in it, onto the couch. He marched to the kitchen where he quickly proceeded to open the refrigerator and grab a green bottle of bloodwine and gulped it down.  
  
"Are you alright?" a softer gentle voice asked from the archway.  
  
Nick was aware that Vachon was there so wasn't started. "Define alright," Nick grumbled and took another gulp of bloodwine. "If you mean and I physically alright, yes. Do you mean and I going to rip LaCroix a new one.oh yeah, I'm really fine," Nick snarled, though he didn't direct his anger toward his lover.  
  
Vachon new that Nick would talk when he was ready and sensed that Nick would be speaking very soon, but needed to calm down or he would lose controle, and Javier knew that in the long run, it made Nick more upset to lose control than anything else today; so he changed the subject. "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your laundry soap, I wasn't able to find that brand at any of the stores in my neighborhood," he commented.  
  
Nick blinked at him, feeling for sure the Vachon would have pushed him to talk like others would have, //Javier isn't like the others,// Nick recalled and it helped him to calm down as did the warm gentle smile of his lover. "Tracy refusing to do your laundry anymore?" Nick replied, knowing that his partner had become 'wise' to Vachon's little trick over the past month and half.  
  
"Oh, she did my laundry last week," Vachon said, as he slowly turned back from the kitchen to head to the stairwell down to the laundry room.  
  
"She did?" Nick question, for he was sure the woman had had enough of Vachon not 'coming through' for her, even if all the cases she asked about really didn't have a vampire involved.  
  
"Yep, she did," Javier quipped as he took the four short steps into the room and began once more the process of sorting clothes. He then held up a pare of boxer short which look stiff as a board and showed them to Nick. "She also added a ton of starch," he deadpanned.  
  
Nick lost it, but in a good way, as he busted up laughing. Javier always made him feel better, this was no exception. "She starched your underwear.that is so cold. I didn't know she had it in her," Nick laughed, wiping the blood tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Well, it turns out that little miss 'button' and sunshine is not as squeaky clean one thought," Vachon grumbled slightly, still a bit angry that Tracy did this to 'all' his underwear and his jeans. Thankfully he didn't have a problem wearing the same thing for more than one day and had left some cloths at Nicks.  
  
"Button?"  
  
"Oh yes, it turns out that 'button' was a nickname given to her and she absolutely 'hates it'," Vachon chuckled darkly, his revenge already in the works for the blond woman detective.  
  
"Oh, Vachon," Nick sighed, letting go of some tension as he moved up behind his lover and hugged him tightly. Nick nuzzed his lover's neck and held him in his arms, filling himself with his lover's scent and being; Vachon was good for him, and he was falling deeper and deeper in love with the beautiful Spaniard.  
  
Vachon shivered in his lover's arms, fully enjoying the moment and the taste of domestic tranquility and quality this moment filled him with. He wanted it to last, he wanted to be with Nick like this for a long time; he couldn't say forever, for that word took on new meaning to vampires.as did the rest of time. He wanted to build something with Nick, something more than a few moments here and there.he just didn't know what, so settled for the moments and treasured them as he did his Nicholas. He loved Nick, wanted to be with him as long as he possibly could, but he also knew that Nick would never be 'fully' his even half, since Nick truly belonged to LaCroix; he was no fool.he would have to learn to share or leave.he was learning to share very nicely he felt.  
  
He gave a tiny sigh and turned and gently place a kiss on his lover's forehead. "Let me get this done or I'll nothing to wear." he chuckled lightly, seeing the playful look in his lover's eyes.  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Nick grinned.  
  
"Well, I may be free spirited, but I do draw the line at flashing my wears as it were to the world, so," he gave Nick a slight slap on the arm, "I'll be up in a few minutes. Have my clothes have to be seriously soaked to get the starch to loosen up and then washed heavily."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to grab a quick shower before you use all my hot water," Nick said in between a few quick kisses and left his lover to his work.  
  
Nick relaxed in the shower and dressed in his silk robe and headed downstairs where he heard the soft music playing before he saw his lover relaxing on the sofa reading, glass of bloodwine in his hand, the dark brownishred bottle on the table, so to distinguish one brand from another. He looked to see that there by the 'bar' was his green bottle and a glass already waiting for him. "Thank you," he smiled, taking the drink and sipping it slowly.  
  
"No problem," Vachon told him and then lowered the magazine, "So, are you going to tell my what pissed you off tonight or are we going to play twenty questions?" he grinned, trying to keep it light, but he could still sense some anger coming from his lover, regardless of how relaxed he appeared at present.  
  
"I'm more than sure you could guess really," Nick told him, as he sat on the arm of his sofa.  
  
"Hmm, that means only one thing." Vachon said in a mock seriousness as he sat up. Then he let go of the mocker and sighed, "What did LaCroix do this time?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know, but also wondering if Nick overreacted as usual, when it came to his Father.  
  
"Long story short, he interfered.again," Nick slightly growled.  
  
"Nick, he hasn't butted into your life for almost two months.you have to admit, for him, that's a record," he teased lightly; it only had a minimal effect on his love. "Okay, what happened.a bit longer version if you please."  
  
"I was investigating a series of homeless homicides down on the east end, when I sensed a rather large group of our kind. I went to investigate it, for it seemed rather odd."  
  
"What was odd about it?" Vachon inquired, since this was Toronto and with the Raven, and LaCroix, it was becoming a Vamp town.  
  
"I wasn't sure at first," Nick replied, but I soon discovered they were a bunch of fledglings.created by another fledgling; a gang member who brought his 'friends' over."  
  
"Uh oh, that's a big no-no in the community," Vachon whistled at the younger vampires' stupidity.  
  
"Tell me about it. I went to have a talk with them.and they tried to jump me," Nick growled with slight astonishment. "Arrogant little pricks."  
  
"How many was there," Vachon asked, his eyes drawing closer in concern.  
  
"Eight.but they were very young, I could have handled them well enough, and I was, but suddenly LaCroix shows up and." Nick gets up from the sofa and paces his anger out on the floor.  
  
"So, in essence, he 'helped' you take on 'eight' vampires, and you're pissed at him for helping," Javier stated, his voice a bit guarded, his eyes a bit distant as he gathered her glass and tried to remain neutral, where inside he felt very different.  
  
"I could have handled them.alone. They were barely fledgling," Nick growled out again.  
  
Vachon slowly stood up and moved toward his lover who now was pacing back and forth by his piano. "Nick.there were 'eight' of them. One slip."  
  
"Are you telling me, that you don't think 'I' could handle a bunch of babies?" he snarled at his lover.  
  
"I'm saying it's foolish to take on such things when you don't have too," Javier finally snapped back, then withdrew in on himself as he placed his glass down on the piano, trying to regain his own emotions; he didn't want to argue with Nick, he didn't want to do anything that would push his lover away.but it was hard not to speak what he felt inside.  
  
Nick turned to let lose an angry remark but froze when he saw the tightness of his lover's face, the effort he was making to remain calm and hid the pain that was suddenly radiating from him. Concern won over anger with ease and Nick moved next to his lover, "Vachon, are you alright," he asked, suddenly feeling he was missing something here.  
  
Javier opened his eyes and nodded, but he couldn't speak, he was torn with emotions; past and present. Nick saw the look in his lover's eyes and knew that look.having seen it on himself from time to time; it was a look of distance and of memory. "Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked in a hushed tone, gently placing a supporting hand on his lover's back.  
  
Javier just shook his head no, he couldn't speak about it, he never could put what happened into words, now was no different. "Do you want to share," Nick asked even more hesitantly, truly concerned for the younger vampire. Seeing his lover nod yes, he moved fully behind Vachon, pressing his chest lightly into his lover's back and held him tenderly as he released his fangs. Then he gently scraped his lover's neck, no need to go deep and drank of the blood, which flowed with emotions and memories suddenly forced to the surface.  
  
He didn't know where he was as the memory washed over him. This type of experience was just as unique as the act of taking blood; you were a cross between an observer and a participant. You could feel what was happening, but you only learned of what was happening from watching the memory play itself out. All he knew was that it was fairly far in the past, as the village surrounding him had no sign of advancement, and the few people he could see in the distant looked Indian, probably South American Indiana.but he was unsure.  
  
He was moving through the village and watched Vachon/himself stop and look around. He could feel it, there were others about and they were moving toward him. He moved even quicker through the area, hoping to either get ahead of his followers or to a place that would give him some advantage, but luck had not been with him as two of the ones he sensed jumped in front of him. They looked more natives than Vachon did.  
  
"Look what we have here," the taller of the two men grinned. He was six foot tall, and had to weigh at least 275 lbs if not a hell of a lot more, for he was thick as a tree. The one next to him, his native marking lining his slightly higher cheek bones, was not as tall, and slimmer in build, but still muscular in form.  
  
"A welcoming party, how pleasant," Vachon replied, trying to use his charm, to give a calm appearance, as he looked about and noticed two more male vampires appeared near his back.  
  
"A filthy Spaniard," one of the newer men growled in disguised.  
  
Vachon could sense these vampires were much younger than he was and tried to relax. "I have you note, that I bathed recently," Vachon quipped, his eyes searching for weakness on his enemy. They were dressed like the natives, cotton like pants, sandals, and because of the cooler temperature, a tunic, nothing else, not even a weapon of any kind.  
  
"It thinks its one of us," another snarled.  
  
"It's a disgrace and a sacrilege to the dark goddess that chose us to be her children," the slim one, that stood next to the tree pronounced, as if he were some high priest.  
  
"Sacrilege," Vachon growled back. "I was here before you were," he retorted.  
  
"All the more reason to remove you from our goddess' sight," the slim one stated darkly. Then with a nod, the four pounced.  
  
Vachon was much older than these fledglings, and his strength and speed allotted him an advantage over his opponents. He tossed the slim one over a hundred feet away, and kicked the littlest of the four twenty feet behind him. He doges the tree-man, and claw a deep gash into the fourth one.  
  
The battle continued on, relentlessly, but Vachon was seriously wounding and exhausting his opponents, when it happened; as he went to dodge the tree-man, his foot slipped in the dirt, now mud due to all the blood that had been spilt, and down he went, face first.and the others pile on him like ravenous hounds on a bone. He could feel every punch, every bone that broke, every rip to his body as he struggled to gain the upper hand once more.but it didn't happen.  
  
The one he dubbed priest, suddenly pulled the others off his broken and beaten body and pronounced again his judgment upon the 'unworthy one' that he should be emasculated of his manhood before being sent into the abyss of their dark goddess. They turned him into a eunuch by ripping off his balls, then raped him; for men did not get penetrated, they did the penetration; it was the way of these people, and Vachon knew this.  
  
He lay in his own blood, shaking with fear and pain, listening to how the others were going to chop him into pieces and leave out for the sun to burn, when he noticed one of the four yelped.the sun was coming a lot sooner than they had anticipated, and they fled, leaving Vachon alone.  
  
With a strength of will for survival that Vachon never knew he possessed until that moment, he dragged his broken body, inch by painful inch into a natural trench near by. He then dragged himself to the nearest shade, that of the smoke house where the meats were prepared for the village, pushing himself forward, the sun's rays burning his feet, as if to say, hurry up, I'm coming. Vachon laid there, shivering and hurt in the shade as the sun rose.plotting his revenge.  
  
Nick released Javier's neck and then held him gently, "I'm sorry," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. He felt the trembling that the memory had caused his love and held him tighter. Nick knew everyone came with a past, and not always a pleasant one, but it hurt him to know how his love had been so badly hurt and humiliated; left alone to heal.all alone. The feeling that had been under the surface of the blood that now flowed in his veins now surfaces. Vachon had always been alone to fend for himself, he never had someone he could count on but himself.it didn't take much for Nick to figure out that his 'whining' about LaCroix being there to 'help' to 'protect' him, didn't settle well with his lover, and it made sense. "You have someone now," he whispered softly. "I'll get your back, Vachon.if you let me. I'll be there for you," he added turning his lover to face him, "if you let me," he asked, knowing that Vachon had to want his help, want 'him' to be there, or he would lost him if his pushed to much.  
  
Vachon tried to toss off the moment with a smirk, "Hey, don't worry about it, no strings.remember," he said as casually as he could, but didn't make to leave Nick's embrace.  
  
Nick suddenly saw through the nonchalant mask. Saw through the casual exterior and saw a very lonely and scared young man, who had for hundreds of years, only had himself to count on. He caressed his love's face, determined to let Javier know he was serious. He wasn't sure if it was time to let him know he loved him, but he could show it, "Why don't we make a couple then," he smiled gently.  
  
"Make a couple of what?" Vachon asked, puzzled by Nick's words, while yearning for his touch and tenderness.  
  
"Strings," Nick whispered as he moved in slowly. "Let's make a couple of strings," he smiled before kissing his lover senseless.  
  
"What kind, violin or guitar," Vachon quipped as he gapped for breath, his eyes now black with desire for his lover.  
  
"Whatever plays upon your heart, mon chéri," Nick purred, and lifted his love up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom to make love to his beautiful Spaniard.  
  
Nick was so focused on his lover, he never noticed the visitor downstairs who entered from the front door and exited the same way.with a slam.  
  
***********  
  
LaCroix turned from gathering his drink, as he stood behind his bar, to witness his son enter. He had sensed Nicholas' foul and furious mood, but for once it had nothing to do with him. Except for the one time two weeks ago, he stepped back from Nicholas, doing his best to give his boy.wings, as the young Javier had suggested, and was amazed to see, that the more he.stepped back, the more Nicholas arrived on his doorstep.unperturbed. It was interesting the effect the little wild one, as he dubbed Vachon, was having on his son, and he had to admit he approved. Of course, the fact that the little Spaniard was dashingly beautiful and appealing in a young, wild, sort of way, didn't hurt either. He had a fiery spirit, much like his Nicholas as well as a yearning to be wanted. He knew Vachon believed he hid this need well, and to most he did, but LaCroix was very old and very powerful, it didn't take much to see passed the barriers, to know Vachon wanted to be wanted.and he was. His Nicholas had fallen in love with the little wild one, and though there was 'some' jealousy, he was able to control it. He wanted to observe just how this 'love' of another vampire would affect his only son. Nicks' 'love' of the human Natalie had sent him charging to be mortal, even more so when she assured him she'd find a cure. //Bah, some things you just can not reverse,// he mused darkly.  
  
He watched as Nicholas stomped up to the bar and waved his glass of bloodwine away. "What brings you here this evening, mon enfant?"  
  
"I'm looking for Vachon," Nick replied, looking very haggard and angry.  
  
"May I ask what is wrong?" he inquired, careful of his words and tone, for he could sense just how upset his son was; what he wanted to know was why.  
  
"Oh, today is our six month anniversary and between Natalie's bitching, Tracy's nagging and the fuckin' Captain making me work or threatening to put me on 'day' shift, I've had a really shitting evening, and I have to tell Vachon that I won't be able to celebrate with him tonight," he growled, looking close to losing it.  
  
LaCroix was slightly amused at hearing his son curse, for the former Crusader rarely used profanity, as was his nature, but his temper was getting the better of him. He also wondered what his son would do about his Captain; LaCroix was tempted to visit the man, but could sense this was one of 'those' moments it was best to leave it alone. "Young Vachon in on the dance floor with his fledgling," LaCroix pointed out with a nod.  
  
He watched Nicholas turn to scout the floor and was sure his son had spotted his lover of six months, and noted that his son rose from the stool very slowly, his eyes fixed on his lover, and LaCroix couldn't resist tapping into his son's thought. //My, my,// he thought for he could sense it, Nicholas was jealous.his son had 'never' been jealous before; never in the almost 800 years of his existence.but he seemed to be now.  
  
LaCroix signaled the bartender to bring him another glass, for his was empty and he watched his son watch Vachon dance among the mortals and other vampires. His slim body was mostly pressed against Ursula's, though not sexually, just suggestively. After a moment, he closed his dark eyes and lost himself into the beat and swayed his body to and fro, leaning back into the body that had replaced his child's not caring for the moment if it was male or female.it was male. LaCroix reached for his filled glass and was startled when he saw Nicholas grab it and started to down it. "Ah, that is." he started to say, but could see Nicholas did not care if he was suddenly gulping down human blood instead of the animal blood he usually drank while here. //Interesting,// he mused, and signaled for another glass to be brought, only to have it too taken by Nicholas and gulped down, while he stared at the scene on the dance floor.  
  
Vachon may have swayed against the body, but he didn't allow any touching, and promptly moved aside if he sensed there would be, but another would come up behind him and for a moment he would lose himself, before moving off again.  
  
"You're supposed to be working," LaCroix stated, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone, as he watched his son struggle with his jealousy over his lover, who was dancing somewhat provocatively, on 'their' anniversary, with others.  
  
"Fuck work," Nicholas growled, emptying the third glass that had been poured.this one for him.and tossed off his jacket, and made his way to the dace floor.  
  
LaCroix could not help but grin, for until now, Nicholas had 'never' shook his duty as a police officer.his mortal shroud, but it seemed that in a fit of jealousy, he was doing just that. "Ah, my little wild one, I hope you understand the beast you are releasing," he commented, and laughed to himself. He instructed the bartender that if the two lovers wanted a room to provide it and if they wanted nourishment.to provide it too.human. He would see just what would happen this night, but first, he had a show to do. He moved toward the hall and stopped to watch a very erotic sight indeed. His Nicholas, all fair and gold, his slim body pressed up hard and tight behind the slim dark and bronze, making public claim to what was his, and Vachon savoring every moment, as he pressed back into his son's body, and exposed his throat, where Nicholas barely kept from biting into it. LaCroix could feel the mating frenzy that was building and shielded his mind; otherwise he would not be able to finish his broadcast. He knew where the two lovers would most likely wind up and made a note to be there too.it had been a while since he had felt release. The question was, with whom would it be with?  
  
****End of Part Three**** 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Second Son 4/? Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous.of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not.a loving, doting Father who would truly want him.even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU.it shouldn't matter too much. Also.I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish.so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive.  
  
If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
Nick woke to the sound of knocking, but it didn't quiet sound like someone was knocking on the door, but next to him. He shifted and rolled over to see LaCroix sitting on the long low bureau tapping his walking cane on the nightstand, with a smirk upon his face. Nick internally groaned, for he knew why LaCroix was giving him that look. Earlier he tossed work over to lay claim to his lover, Vachon, who drove him wild on the dance floor.well, Vachon only had to smile at him and it drove him crazy, but with the fit of jealousy and the deep seeded need to claim his.mate, for that was how it felt, he took the quickest route to privacy.one of LaCroix's rooms.  
  
"You're partner; Miss Vetter has been calling around for you. I told her I knew where you were, and mumbled something about investigating some evidence up close and personal," he mused, knowing he did not put it that way to the female detective. "She informed me to tell you, that Captain Reese wants you to come to the station A.S.A.P. or not to bother at all. Really Nicholas, how can you let that.man, speak to you that way?" drawing upon more willpower than Nicholas realized not to go there in person and put that mortal in his place.  
  
"That 'man' is my boss.for the moment," Nick grumbled and sat up, feeling rather good. He was still unaware that it was also do to the 'supper' he and Vachon had before during and slightly after their passion filled night. He looked over to his sleeping lover and smiled; Vachon looked so young, so innocent.like an angel, when he slept. "How long until sun up?" he asked, for that would determine quiet a lot of things.  
  
"Two an half hours," LaCroix replied easily, seeing and feeling the turmoil his son was in. "He's perfectly safe here, Nicholas, I give you my word on that.and you know I rarely give that out," he added, to make sure his son recalled that once given LaCroix never went back on it.thus he rarely gave it.  
  
"Thank you," Nick replied sincerely, for he still had his doubts that LaCroix was acceptable of another lover in his life, but was pleased to hear that his lover would be safe with his dangerous father. "I also promised to never leave him alone here.but if I don't go."  
  
"Wake him and ask him what he wants?" LaCroix suggested, though he doubted the younger vampire would wake. He was not quiet as old as Nicholas, though from what he had learned of the young man, was as strong, if not stronger due to his rougher lifestyle, but youth demanded more rest; especially if you had a demanding lover the night before and he had no doubts just how demanding his Nicholas had gotten.even if most of the evidence was gone. He watched as Nicholas tried to wake Vachon but failed outside of a few mumbles and groans. "Perhaps a note of explanation, though whatever you are going to do, you best make it fast, time is not your friend at the moment."  
  
Nick nodded his head and after a long stare at LaCroix who humphed before getting up and turning his back.catching a nice glimpse of is son in the mirror.Nick got up, gathered his clothes and headed into the bathroom.  
  
LaCroix sent for notepad and some several bottles of 'breakfast' while his son showered. It just arrived as Nicholas exited the bathroom. "Here, for the road," he said handing over two bottles. Seeing the arched brow he continued, "incase you get stuck in that trunk of yours.again," he added.  
  
Nick thanked his Father and wrote a quick note and placed it on the nightstand and kissed his lover and started out the door, and absently kissed his Father on the cheek before leaving.  
  
LaCroix smiled as he moved to hover over the bed where his son's sleeping beauty now rested. "You indeed are the influence," he muttered softly, taking in the soft olive skin and the soft and hard curves of the slim, nearly perfect back. He notice a tiny faint scare that probably had been there prior to the young man's creation. Once again he wondered what prompted the woman vampire to create children and abandon them so. He knew that this was a common practice of many young vampires and was appalled by it. He figured that perhaps it was that he had been a father himself before being brought over, by all beings, his own daughter, that he took his responsibility to his children very seriously. He had only had a few, several daughters and to Nicholas' knowledge one son.but there had been another who went rabid.also prompting LaCroix to be very selective of those he brought across.  
  
"To survive alone and for so long," he whispered as he sat on the bed where Nicholas had been laying and reached out and caressed the soft dark locks of the young vampire. He knew Vachon would probably sleep late into the day, for he could feel the younger vampire's energy was low, but his life force was very strong as was his spirit. He got up and moved to a closet and pulled down an extra blanket all the rooms were to have and placed it on the young sleeping man and left. He figured he would be able to return in plenty of time to make sure young Vachon did not wake.alone.  
  
************  
  
Vachon felt sated, he felt secure in the strong arms that were holding him. He snuggled closer only to realize that something didn't feel right. He reached out with his hand and noticed that whoever was holding him was dressed, wearing a very soft silk shirt and also.had a broader chest than his Nick.he popped awake and stared up at no other than LaCroix himself.  
  
Javier pushed himself up, startled on several levels; one he just found himself in the arms of LaCroix, which deep, deep down he rather had liked, two, he found himself in LaCrois' arms, when it should have been Nick. He looked around, his confusion clear.  
  
"He left a note," LaCroix said pointing to the nightstand.  
  
Vachon grabbed the notepad and read the letter from Nick, apologizing profusely about leaving, that his boss didn't give him a choice and begging him to forgive him. He also wrote that LaCroix gave his word that he was safe and not to worry. Nick then asked him not to be angry and he'd do anything he wanted to make this up to him and ended the letter.Love Nick. It was then that Javier noticed it was addressed, my dearest love. He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face.  
  
"I do believe that my son has fallen in love with you," LaCrox said, his voice bringing Vachon out of his thoughts. He looked up at the older vampire, who in his own right had a strange appeal. "It has taken me a while, but I have come to see why," LaCroix continued.  
  
Under the blanket Vachon pinched himself, for this had to be some kind of dream. When he felt the pain, he knew it was not a dream, it was real. "Ah.I.and you're okay with this?" he asked in a light but guarded voice, not wanting to offend or show he was intimidated by the older man.  
  
"Yes, actually I am," LaCroix said getting up from the bed, a strange smile upon his face. "Now, get up and get dressed and join me downstairs," he instructed as he moved to the bureau and picked up something and turned back to Vachon holding a black box. "This is for you.to keep. I suggest that if you and my son are going to make it a fairly regular practice of staying here, you leave it and some clothes here as well," LaCroix added then left.  
  
Vachon had to admit, he was floored. He slowly opened the box and had no choice but to give a slight gasp; it was a silver antique brush and comb set. He gently ran his fingers over the delicately carved handles, not noticing how his hand shook; no one had ever given him something so.beautiful before, he was very touched and very moved. He then looked and noticed that laid also within were several hair ties, most black like his hair, but there was one piece of white velvet, and he smiled. He just stared at it for the longest time before he recalled that he had been told to get cleaned up and join LaCroix downstairs.  
  
Javier leaped out of bed and took a quick shower and went to get dressed but couldn't find his clothes. All that was there was a set of black sweats and some sneakers.his stuff, outside of his wallet and belongings, were not present. He put on the odd clothes and the sneakers as he brushed his hair and used one of the black bands to tie back his hair as it was still rather wet and headed downstairs.  
  
He looked around for a moment and heard music from the back; some place he had never been before. He moved in and saw that the hall divided into two paths, one leading to private chambers, the other to the broadcasting booth, where he saw LaCroix going over some albums and other items. He slowly entered the room and saw LaCroix smile.at him. "Ah.thank you.for everything," he said sincerely.  
  
"You are most welcome," LaCroix replied easily, and gestured for the young man to come in and have a drink.  
  
Vachon saw there were two glasses set out and came in and took one and sat down listening to the 'long haired' music, which LaCroix was playing. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he decided to just talk about anything.but Nick or LaCroix having him here. "You should consider having live music at the club," he popped out with.  
  
"Live music, as compared to what?" LaCroix asked, only his eyes giving any indication he was teasing the young man.  
  
"As compared to the dead DJ," Vachon jested back, since the DJ was a vampire. Seeing that LaCroix was tolerating him, he continued, "A live band, say.twice a week would give the club a boost, not only to the possibility of finding some real talent, but bring in more business."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind," LaCroix replied as he took a seat in his large leather back chair and shifted it slightly taking in the young man before him. "Come here," he said firmly.  
  
Vachon swallowed hard, for he was not sure what the older vampire had in mind, but didn't want to tempt his fate so he placed his glass down on the desk and moved around it to stand before LaCroix. He felt the wide capable hand wrap around his wrist and in one tug had pulled him down on the older man's lap. He swallowed hard again, for he suddenly was filled with mixed emotions. He should get up and protest this.he was with Nick, but he also liked the feeling of being in this man's lap; he couldn't explain it.  
  
"Turn around," LaCroix ordered and Vachon did so without hesitation. He felt that same strong hand at the nape of his neck, giving the lightest of caresses. Then he felt the band being removed from his hair and falling free around his shoulders. He then heard a draw being opened then closed and soon the stokes of a brush moved through his hair, and he couldn't help but smile; no one had ever done this for him except his mother centuries ago.  
  
"I use to do this for Nicholas," LaCroix said, a slight wistfulness in his voice. "He used to have such lovely golden locks, it's a pity he cut them, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes," Javier said, not trusting his voice to much more. Suddenly he felt an arm around his waist and he was shifted closer to the older vampire's chest, and then once more the brushing continued. After about twenty stokes, Javier could not help but relax and naturally shifted to get more comfortable. After about fifty more, he was half curled on LaCroix's lap, his head resting on his strong broad shoulder, his eyes closed as he let the man brush his hair and caress his back.he was so content and relaxed and didn't want it to end.  
  
After about two hundred or so strokes to his hair, it was tied back, and then the caresses on his body grew more and more bold, as they moved from back to thigh, to chest. Vachon didn't mind one bit, he liked how he felt.wanted, cherished. Deep down he knew he was once more being used as a substitute, this time in the place of Nick, to fulfill the need to nurture and more of the older vampire. Vachon didn't even think about it; he wanted this, had always wanted something like this and would take what he could for as long as it lasted.  
  
"You like that, mon chaton (my kitten)," LaCroix asked, his voice a low husky raps as he continued to stroke Vachon's body as he had done his hair not that long ago; long slow purposeful strokes all over his slim body. He chuckled softly when Vachon snuggled deeper into his lap and nuzzled his neck with his lightly haired cheek; the young man was practically purring.it pleased him greatly. Soon he had his little kitten purring up a storm under his touch.  
  
"Mon un petulant petit (my little wild one), want me to make him come," he whispered. Seeing Vachon looking so young, so beautiful as he squirmed in his lap, willingly, nod yes, and he proceeded to do just that, while helping himself to the taste of the young man's blood. Vachon's cries of passion filed his ears as his blood fired his soul. After a few long moments LaCroix gathered his thoughts, his own body trembling from his own release. He noticed the young man trembling, but this time for need of another kind. He opened his shirt and with the flick of his wrist made a deep cut, which his un petulant petit (little wild one), latched onto with wild abandonment and feed from him. He could feel his own blood and that he had taken from the young man moving back into the supple body on his lap, and enjoyed the sensation. He had fed Nicholas this way.a long time ago; it felt good to do this again.with someone who wanted it.  
  
After a short while, LaCroix broke the connection and kissed Vachon deeply, passionately, then licked off the leftover of the blood from his sweet young face and leaned back to look into dazed, sated, and adoring eyes. "You like being petted and pampered, don't you, chaton (kitten)," LaCroix asked, while once more running his fingers through the soft strands of dark silk.  
  
Vachon, who had never experienced anything like this, could only shake his head yes. His entire body vibrated, and at the moment he did feel weak as a kitten, yet he didn't feel as vulnerable as one. No, he felt safe and wanted.  
  
LaCroix smiled, "Then sleep, mon chéri (my sweetheart), and know you are safe with me," he replied in a hushed voice and watched bright amber eyes drift closed and felt the young man fall to sleep without a care in the world.oh so trusting and innocent. LaCroix placed a kiss on Vachon's forehead. "Nicholas does not seem to appreciate me, but it seems you do," he spoke with a bit of smug pleasantness. He sat rocking the young man in his arms, wondering what his Nicholas would say if he found out.oh, he didn't plan on telling him anything, and he made sure Nicholas felt nothing through their link. After all, Vachon was the key to getting his Nicholas back.and if he had other enjoyable uses along the way.why not enjoy them as well.  
  
************  
  
Vachon woke up with a slight start, to find he was in the same room he fell asleep in with Nick. He gave himself a slight shake, feeling that it had been all a dream.a wild and wonderful dream.but a dream none the less. It was then that he noticed he was dressed in black sweats and his eyes went wide.  
  
He looked around and saw the black box that held his silver brush set, and next to it was his pants and other things; along with a white silk shirt that was 'not' his. There was also a note; red thick paper lying bent upon the shirt. Slowly Vachon rose out of bed and went over to the note and picked it up:  
  
[Mon chaton (my kitten),  
I do hope you are well rested. I enjoyed our moment together and look forward to spending more moments with you. Enjoy the shirt; it will bring out the beauty in your soft skin.  
  
There is no need to fear, I will speak not of this to Nicholas. He can think what you wish. I suggest you tell him that as his Father I have taken an interest in you, which I have. I do not think more would be wise at the moment.  
  
I have given your idea some thought and agree. So, I leave it to you to find this live 'talent' and arrange for whatever is needed to bring this about in the next two weeks. I will leave more details in regards to finances with Rene at the bar.  
  
We will speak more when I return. Community business takes me out of town, as I am sure Nicholas will inform you once he returns. I ask you not to be too harsh with him for leaving you. Had I not promised your safety I know he would not have left. I extend that promise to you, Vachon, in that you are safe with me.  
  
Lucien LaCroix]  
  
Vachon sat on the edge of the bed for the longest time, stunned. He was also torn in his emotions. He had relished being in LaCroix's embrace and the attention the older vampire gave him, yet not even two weeks ago, Nick had asked to make some sort of commitment with him.though they never did discuss details, he was sure some sort of fidelity would be involved. //Well, it's not like I went out of the family,// he mused, then shook off his warped sense of humor. //It's probably best to do as LaCroix said,// he thought after a while.  
  
Vachon then got up and got dressed, enjoying the touch of silk against his chest. He normally didn't wear such fancy clothes, not because he couldn't afford it, he just was not his style at present.but it was a gift, plus he was sure that LaCroix would find out if he didn't wear it. He laid the black box and the sweats in the chest draws incase he did wind up back here and headed downstairs.  
  
//Rene,// he thought and wondered which bartender that was. He had been here for nine months and hardly knew any of the bartender's names. He knew 'everyone's' face, knew what each liked in way of humor, drink (type of human), and sexual preference, but he didn't know their names. He spotted Urs, she was dressed for work and looked particularly happy. He reached out his mind a little and sensed she was very happy and this pleased him.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he greeted as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Why you so cheery?"  
  
"Oh Vachon," she greeted warmly, like a child seeing their father for the first time after a long haul.it had only been last night. "You are not going to believe this, but I got a raise.everyone did," she squealed like a happy child.  
  
"Really," Vachon laughed, for LaCroix could be generous, but he was a harsh businessman and raises were rare and far between, according to those who worked here for sometime.  
  
"Yes. I don't know the reason for his good mood, but we all hope it lasts," she smiled brightly. "So, what brings you here so early," she asked, not knowing he had stayed the night here.  
  
"To see you," he lied, though he was glad to see his only child and that she was happy. "Of course, now that you have a raise, we 'will' be talking about savings and trust funds," he stated firmly.  
  
"Oh Vachon, you sound like a stock broker," she chuckled.  
  
He smiled, she didn't know that he was certified to be one if he wanted, which he didn't. He learned a long time ago, to live a carefree life meant money in the bank, so he made sure he had some.he now had a great deal too, but he didn't let many know that. "Perhaps, Urs but I'm serious. You wouldn't be so hard pressed for work if you followed my advice once and awhile when it came to money.and before you say it.I 'do' know what I'm talking about," he gently scolded, having had it pointed out that if he was good with money why he lived like a bum.  
  
"Yes, Father," she teased and kissed him on the cheek gently, then hurried off to work, not taking his words seriously at all.  
  
Vachon shook his head, wondering when she would take 'him' seriously. //When you get serious,// he thought. Well, tonight was not that night, as he headed to the bar and was automatically given a glass of the good stuff. "I didn't ask for that," he commented easily, for the good stuff cost a pretty penny, and with LaCroix out of town, there would be no betting to subsidize his account.  
  
The bartender he normally dealt with laughed, "You don't have too. LaCroix left orders. Said give you the best and to tell you, your money is no good here. Family don't pay," the man grinned. "I can't believe he finally approved of someone with Nick, especially that someone being you," he chuckled.  
  
"And what is wrong with me," Vachon asked, his voice light, but the intent serious.  
  
The bartender still chuckled, but he relaxed a little, "Nothing, Vachon. I just never thought of you as the settle down type, much less the type to make commitments.that's all. But hey, relax, I'm happy for you. Hey, the boss said to give you this and to help you out if you need it," the burly bartender said, handing over a thick vanilla envelope. "He said you were going to be setting up the place to accommodate a band.that's pretty cool."  
  
"Ah, thanks.Rene," he replied hesitantly, hoping this was the right one.  
  
"No problem. I'm not sure what renovations we'll be need, since I'm not all that familiar with this sort of thing, but I am good with records and accounting. LaCroix lets me help with some of the books.and no, no one gets to see 'all' the books," he said, just incase someone was either listening or Vachon was thinking it. "LaCroix is too smart for that, not that anyone in their right mind would dare cross him."  
  
"Again, thanks," Vachon replied and opened the envelope, but took nothing out. He took his glass and moved to one of the booths and dumped the contents. It was a ledger with a set amount of fifty thousand dollars and a list of contacts. Obviously LaCroix was going to leave it to him to renovate the stage, set the sound system, and hire the bands.shit!  
  
****End of part Four**** 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Second Son 5/? Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous.of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not.a loving, doting Father who would truly want him.even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU.it shouldn't matter too much. Also.I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish.so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive.  
  
If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
When Nick arrived, hoping to visit with his lover before he had to work, he was surprised to see him in a back booth, on the phone. He was also slightly taken by the look, Vachon was sporting; not his usual grunge look. Vachon looked very sexy in the white silk shirt, though Nick would have liked to see his hair lose about his shoulders, but tied back didn't look bad either. He sat down next to his love after planting a kiss on his cheek and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Yes, that's right. How soon? No, either tonight or tomorrow night.yes I know, but that's what has to happen or I'll be forced to find someone else and I'd rather not.you were rather highly recommended," Vachon stated, his charm in full gear. "Tomorrow, yes, that time works perfectly. I'll meet you here, alright.good bye," Vachon finished and hung up the phone, puffing out a breath of frustration and relaxation. He looked up at his lover, "what's up, novio (sweetheart)," Vachan grinned.  
  
"I should be asking you that," Nick grinned back, pleased by the endearment, for this was the first one that Javier had ever used toward him.in public. "You look great, and what's with the." he pointed to the phone and all the paperwork in front of his lover.  
  
Vachon grinned and looked away, and then back at his lover, "Well, I'm not sure how you're going to take this, so I'll just be out with it," Vachon said boldly. He noticed Nick brace himself slightly and continued, "Your Father approves of me," he stated, leaving the rest for the second round.  
  
Nick blinked, for he kind of thought that might be the case for some time now, "I kind of gathered," he smiled, but saw there was more and waited.  
  
"Well, he.he's 'officially' approved of me," Vachon added, trying to figure out how Nick would take this. He was sure that on some level, Nick had sought him out because his Father would 'not' approve and he hoped dearly that this would not change things between them.  
  
"What do you mean, officially approved of you," Nick asked, unsure if he liked what he was hearing.  
  
"Well," Vachon decided to tread carefully here. "He instructed the bartender's that I was 'family'," he said, again watching his lover's reactions.  
  
"He did," Nick asked, more shocked than anything else.  
  
"Yes. He also took one of my suggestions about the club serious.thus this," he said, gesturing to the mess in front of him. Seeing Nick didn't get it, he continued, "He's put me in charge of making it happen.in two weeks," Vachon shook his head in amazement.  
  
"What in two weeks?"  
  
"To make the changes on the stage to support a live band.only once or twice a week," Vachon smiled, feeling good about it, even if it would drive him crazy to accomplish this; he hadn't taken on such a feat in quiet a while.but he could do this. He also believed it was a test and he was damn well not going to fail, at least not without a fight.  
  
"Two weeks," Nick declared, as if he had heard the ridiculous. "Do you have any idea how hard that's going to be? To supervise the renovations, find a band, and whatever else might be needed?"  
  
"Actually, I do sort of have a clue," Vachon replied, hoping Nick would have been pleased, yet he seemed rather upset. "It'll mean I'll have to have help.I'm not stupid to think I can do it all by myself."  
  
"I didn't mean that you were, I.It's just that's a lot of work in such a short time," Nick replied, showing he was concerned for his lover.  
  
Javier gave him a smile, letting him know he forgave his protective lover; it felt good to sense that protectiveness. "Thank you and you're right. I think it's some kind of test.but I have a plan."  
  
Nick sighed, "I wish I could help, but that's why I'm here. My idiot boss is making me work overtime on a few cases. I wanted to let you know, plus make sure you were alright. I really didn't want to leave you."  
  
"I know, and I'm fine," Vachon replied, taking Nick's hand into his and kissed his wrist. "Sound's to me it's going to work out, since I'll be busy most of this week also and possibly next too.so.no worries. I'll probably stay here, because not all the work can be done at night. Thankfully the bar area is well shielded from the sun during the day."  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Nick whispered, sliding over to be next to his lover and placed a soft tender kiss on his lips.  
  
"Well," Vachon whispered back, his lips caressing his love's face. "You could always join me here." he suggested.  
  
"I would, but you said it yourself, you're going to be busy and I know I'll wear you out," he laughed lovingly. "I will, however, stop in as much as I can," he added, not wanting Vachon to think he didn't want to be with him.  
  
Javier gave a soft sigh. "Alright, but I'm going to miss you like crazy. I suggest you find some time off from that job of yours soon and we can go away for a little while, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea," Nick glowed as he sat back. "I have to go, but I'm going to peruse my schedule and start making those plans now.that work for you? I'll call to see if the dates also work," he added.  
  
"That sound's perfect," Vachon purred, feeling on top of the world.  
  
"I better get going or I'll be late, and with the way things have been going at work." he shook his head.  
  
"Is Tracy and Natalie still giving you a hard time," Vachon asked, concerned for his love.  
  
"Tracy.she's just a pest, but mainly because she's still trying to prove to everybody she can do the job and got it on her own merits. I can understand that. Natalie." he actually growled a little. "She knows I'm seeing someone else, but not who, that much I know, for she keeps trying to get me to tell her. She came by earlier and I had to let her know point blank, that I never promised her anything other than friendship and my protection and that she should leave my love life alone and get one of her own."  
  
"Ooh, I bet that didn't go down well," Vachon grinned, though he gave his love a slight hug.  
  
"No, it didn't. She fumed and tossed in my face how she was working on a cure for me.how she loved me.and thought we had something special. Before I could say anything she stormed out."  
  
"I really am sorry, Amor (my love)," Vachon whispered sincerely. "If there is anything I can do."  
  
Nick hugged his lover tightly, "Just keep loving me, " Nick whispered sincerely and then gave a quick kiss on his lips and left.otherwise he would be staying this night too, and he couldn't.and keep his job. A job that was beginning to get on his nerves. "I will miss you, mon chéri," he said in parting and hurried out the door.  
  
**************  
  
Vachon had been right, the two weeks had been hectic and he hardly saw his lover or LaCroix, who only hovered in the background, keeping an eye on him, though never outwardly available.meaning Vachon sensed him around, but didn't see him.  
  
Vachon had engaged the help of his friend Scree to organize a band hunt, since he had many 'friends' that liked to crawl the circuit, and Ursula, who really wasn't anywhere near as bubble headed as people perceived her to be, keep records and charm those men that wanted to dicker for more money at the last moment.  
  
The real down part for Vachon was that he hardly saw his Nick, who called or stopped in for five minutes here and there, as his boss kept him on a short leash or Natalie was hounding him during the day. Javier was tempted to give the little girl a 'talking to' she soon wouldn't forget, but knew to do that would be tempting Nick's temper. So, he ha to let Nick deal with it as he saw fit, though indirectly it helped, since Vachon had his hands full arranging for the transformation as well as band auditions. He told Scree he only wanted to audition five.really good bands and knew from the test of time that Scree wouldn't let him down.he never had. He also knew that Scree knew more of what was happening with the current trends then others would give the reclusive vampire credit; Vachon counted on that too.  
  
Today was the audition and it was going to be hard to stay awake, since he wasn't as old as Nick, he still needed a lot more rest. Ursula was upstairs out cold, not able to force herself to be awake any longer. Scree had declined coming to the Club since he knew LaCroix had ban his kind and didn't want to temp fate.Vachon's acceptance or not; so Javier was left to his own accord. He sat in the back of the place and let a few of the 'trustees' direct those who would try out for the first shot at playing the Raven this coming Thursday night.two nights away. He sat through band after band feeling that perhaps Scree didn't know as much as he had hoped until the last band performed; a local band calling themselves Bad Breath. The name sucked, but their music was right on and just what he was looking for. He made the arrangements told them when they could come to practice, letting them know the 'strict rules' which were accepted for a chance at a live gig.with decent pay and kicked everyone out.he was exhausted.  
  
After the door was fully closed, he locked it and leaded his head on his arm, not quiet feeling the victory, since it still could all flop Thursday if his hunch at what the clientele would like, but at least he was down to the final haul. The echo of clapping caught his ears and he turned to see LaCroix coming out of the shadows actually applauding.  
  
" Bien cuit (Well done)," LaCroix stated, only his eyes showing his pleasure as he stopped clapping and entered the room and took a seat on the stool that was center of the bar. "That was a monumental task and you did it, with style I might add, with two days to spare. I'm impressed."  
  
Vachon knew he should be happy to hear such praise, but at the moment he wasn't. "So.it was a test after all," he stated, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
"No really, though I did want to see just how serious you were about this idea.and how serious a person you could be." LaCroix mused, tilting his head to take in the young vampire before him. "As I said, I'm impressed, and if you know 'anything' that's not easily done."  
  
"Since I 'do' know you, I don't see how arranging this." he gestures at the side stage with new sound system, "and a band impresses you," he replied, not buying into the praise, yet still wondering what was going on as he moved back into the room and around the bar and began to get a 'drink' for both of them. He might not be happy with LaCroix but he was not stupid or saw a reason to be rude.  
  
"It was not 'this'," LaCrois gestured like Vachon had done, "That impressed me," LaCroix replied. "Merci (Thank you)," LaCroix stated automatically after being given the glass of bloodwine. "It was how you handled yourself. How you organized your assets and took charge.quiet the feat for a.wander." he added a touch smugly.  
  
"I may have wandered but that doesn't mean I never learned a thing or two," Vachon replied just as smugly.  
  
LaCroix nodded with a hint of a smile; he wild one had spirit, much like his Nicholas. But unlike Nicholas, Vachon wanted to be.wanted. He stood up with glass in hand. "You are tired. Go rest. When you wake, shower and then come see me and we'll.talk.some more," he stated, his tone almost sounding like an order, but without any harshness to it. He then saluted Vachon with his glass and then exited.  
  
Javier was torn with emotions. He didn't like being played, even if he did know it, but he had won, and that was what he wanted. He also was no fool, he knew what LaCroix wanted when he said they'd 'talk', and he couldn't say a part of him wasn't looking forward to it. He never forgot their exchange two weeks ago. It filled him as did his moments with Nick. He loved and adored Nick, but he knew a part of his was quickly coming to care deeply for LaCroix.to have the 'Parent' he had been denied when his 'mother' killed herself also those many lonely years ago. However, he was risking that love if Nick ever found out just 'how' LaCroix approved of him. //He should be thankful, that LaCroix wants to dote on me instead of him.I mean I'm actually doing him a favor, keeping his 'Father' busy,// he thought, even if it was a temporary thing as he played substitute to Nick. But he also knew Nick wouldn't feel that way, not really. He knew Nick cared for him, he could sense that in the blood they shared, but he also know he was a substitute for Nick too.a substitute for LaCroix. The love/hate between them was too strong not to be noticed by those who had 'eyes' to see and Vachon did. He just didn't know what to do about it, especially since he suddenly found himself in the middle of them.a dangerous place to be.  
  
Deciding he was just too damn tired to care one way or another, he finished his drink and headed up to bed. He'd deal with.tonight.  
  
****End of Part Five**** 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Second Son 6/? Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous.of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not.a loving, doting Father who would truly want him.even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU.it shouldn't matter too much. Also.I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish.so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive.  
  
If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
Vachon was rather happy these last few weeks, though he would have been even more happier if Nick was around more. His lover was kept at bay by his work or Tracy Vetter, dogging his every move, or Natalie, who acted every bit of the jealous lover, making a point to be at Nick's loft during that hour.hour half which kept Nick put for the day.bitch.  
  
But the moments he did spend with his lover were precious to him and the other times were filled with all people, LaCroix. Seemed the older vampire had deemed his 'education' lacking and took it upon himself to 'fix' this oversight. Vachon found he had not complaints and rather liked all the 'attention' he was getting from LaCroix. Their morning or early night ritual was very pleasing to both of them.after Javier got out of the shower and dressed in what 'new' clothes he found, he went downstairs to the back, where he would sit and relax on LaCroix's lap and let him 'brush' his hair. It was a very soothing and sensuous experience always ending with a vampric kiss between them and then he would rest for a short time in LaCroix's arms before getting his second wind, then LaCroix would inform him of what he suggested would be a good 'side trip' for the evenings events, if time permitted. For LaCroix did have his show to oversee and Vachon now had the club to oversee.mainly the 'live' band, but it was still a small handful, but when they did go out, it was.fun.  
  
LaCroix took him to museums, even if they were 'closed' to the public and other places of history, and inform him of the 'correct' tale of events that took place. Vachon did not believe 'every' word LaCroix told him, he was not 'that' gullible, but he did enjoy the attention and LaCroix was turning out to be quiet the companion. Tonight they were attending one of the 'modern' art events that was open late in Toronto, not really known for their 'evening' activities, and was finding LaCroix's comments amusing. Seemed nobody of 'today's' generation knew art if it bit them.  
  
"Look at this," LaCroix drawled pointing to a painting that appeared in his eyes to be large globs of red, black and white paint smeared on a canvas. "I've seen human children with more talent," he quipped.  
  
Vachon snickered silently, especially since he knew the artist was within hearing range, and Vachon was quiet sure LaCroix knew this too.  
  
"Hmm, LaCroix said as the moved along the crowd of mortals down another hall to a less crowded one. "Now, this is probably the only thing I've seen with 'any' potential what so ever," he stated, eyeing a painting of a lone girl, basking herself by a river; by the landscape the river was located in the mountains, most likely not anywhere here in Canada. "The brush storks are still primitive, but at least you can 'tell' what it is the artist was trying to convey," LaCroix added, his mood more lightened at finding something slightly worth his time; though Vachon knew that 'nothing' would truly please the older vampire.  
  
"It reminds me of a Cortez," Vachon commented, as he looked upon the painting, trying to recall what sunlight looked like reflected upon the water.it had been ages and never again to be a sight that would greet his eyes.  
  
"Ah, seems my little wild one has mingled among some civilization after all," LaCroix teased and Vachon knew it.  
  
"A time or two, when there were no wild bomb fires to dance naked around," he replied with a slight smirk. "Tell me, LaCroix, have you ever stepped from civilization and danced naked around a bomb fire?" he challenged in a playful way.  
  
"Not hardly," LaCrox scoffed, but there was just enough of a twinkle in his eyes to leave Vachon wondering to the truth of that denial.  
  
***********  
  
Nick was having another awful night as his boss was breathing down his neck to solve his cases quicker. He tried pointing out that 'he' held the highest percentage in the percent for solving his cases, but that didn't seem to help. Reese had a personal beef with him and Nick was close to telling him to stuff his job.  
  
Then to make matters worse, Tracy was on the war path because of Reese also, but was taking it out on him. He also knew she was bothered by the fact she didn't know where Vachon was and he couldn't tell her, for that would mean she'd be there and then he'd have 'no' time with his lover. As it was, he had little time to be with Vachon. Tonight he snuck away from his shadow and headed to the Raven to see his lover and make arrangements to stay the night with him, for it was becoming a bad idea to head to his loft after work. He was about to tell Natalie to go to hell, but knew that would be a bad idea all around. She knew too much about him and if she did something stupid, could get herself killed by LaCroix or one of the enforcers.so bit his tongue.sometimes literally to keep quiet.  
  
He spotted Rene behind the bar who immediately gave him a drink of 'his' preference, as he looked around the bar trying to spot his lover.  
  
"They're not here," Rene stated, seeing Nick searching the bar.  
  
Nick looked back at the bartender surprised at the words 'they'. "What do you mean?" he asked, not sure he had heard right or that perhaps Rene didn't know who he was looking for.  
  
"Vachon and LaCroix, they're not here," Rene said casually. He then turned around and moved to the register and grabbed a 3x4 card that had an advertisement on it. "I think they went here," he then said as he gave the card to Nick, seeing no harm in his innocent actions.  
  
"They went to an art exhibition?" Nick asked surprised and not quiet believing it.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first," Rene said casually as he continued to do his job.  
  
This caught Nick's attention. "Not the first?" he asked as easily as he could, for this was news.his lover and LaCroix. Even the thought of the two of them spending time together was near impossible at times, but to think they went.out.on purpose.with each other.?  
  
"Yeah, history, art, you know the boss," Rene said easily, as he took a moment to look at Nick. "Hey seems your boyfriend has good taste," he added with a smile, pointing to the live band that was playing that night.now three times a week from the two.  
  
"Yeah.he does," Nick replied, though his thoughts were miles away as he did so. He looked at the card again then plastered on a phony smile, "Thanks," he said, then headed out. He had to see for himself that all was well, for he didn't trust LaCroix, that old bastard had to be up to something.  
  
Forty-five minutes later he parked his caddy and entered the art exhibit and searched around and was surprised to see his lover and LaCroix in the back, both seeming to be enjoying themselves. He noticed that once again Vachon had his hair drawn back and tied, though he noted the white ribbon as well as the subtle touch LaCroix made over the ribbon as he pointed to a painting.  
  
..Paris, France..  
  
"Come Nicholas, surely you can see that this painting will be among the many greats," LaCroix said as he subtly adjusted the black ribbon in the blond curls of his companion.  
  
"No, all I can see if a demented mind that portrays women with three breasts and can't match his colors," Nick replied defiantly, feeling a bit fussed over and smothered, for it was always like this, these last few centuries. 'Education' was how LaCroix put it, Nick saw it as a waste of time.he wanted to play 'other games' especially with a fine young blond of his own.if given the chance, but LaCroix was always there.underfoot.  
  
"Ah, mon fils (my son), you seem to lack imagination," LaCroix smirked easily.  
  
"No, what I lack is interest," he grumbled, swiping away the hand that once more tried to play with the ribbon in his hair. "This is all well and good, LaCroix, but I have plan of my own."  
  
"Chasing wenches again are we," LaCroix quipped nastily, silently closing himself off.  
  
"She is no wench, and I suggest you watch your tongue," Nick growled as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Consider it watched," LaCroix said uncaringly as he moved toward another painting. After hearing a few footsteps, LaCroix turned to see the black ribbon on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
LaCroix blinked a moment, wondering why he had that memory return to him. He blinked at Vachon and gave a charming smile, taking note of the white ribbon in the dark hair. "I am fine." he stopped but for a half second.Nicholas was here. That was why he had the memory. He searched quickly with his mind and knew they were being watched and the last thing he wanted was to drive a wedge between the two lovers.that would hinder his goal of bringing Nicholas back into the fold.plus, he was enjoying the little wild one's company. He gave a half turn, "Seems we are blessed with company tonight," he said charmingly, giving no hints to his thoughts away.  
  
Vachon turned and saw his lover and glowed. LaCroix had to admit, this young one had a bright and fiery spirit and he was quickly becoming fond of him. He watched as Vachon dashed to his lover's side and hugged his Nicholas and a tad of jealousy filled him, though for a moment he was lost as to which one he was suddenly feeling it for.  
  
Nick hugged his lover and seeing his dark eyes blaze for him dashed his concerns and fears.and jealousy.though for a brief moment he was unsure of who he was jealous over. He kissed his lover's cheek, "I missed you," he whispered.  
  
"As I you, Mi Amor (my love)," Vachon purred. Then stepped back since this was not the place for such public affection. "What brings you here?" he asked easily, not feeling the bit guilty for spending time with LaCroix.it felt natural in a way. LaCroix was like the parent he never had and Nick the lover he always wanted.he was happy.  
  
"As I said, I missed you. I also thought that perhaps you could go to my loft and get a few of my things, this way I don't have to go back there and get stuck."  
  
"She still at it?" Vachon inquired, concerned for his lover as he felt LaCroix make his way up to them.  
  
"Yes, but I dare not lose my temper fully."  
  
"Why not, it would serve her right, meddling in affairs that do not concern her," LaCroix stated, feeling that if the conversation was presented, he could freely participated.  
  
"Look, Natalie is my friend."  
  
"But she's not acting like one," Javier pointed out; not wanting an argument to start between these two, for it would kill the rest of the night and his morning. "Look. I'll get your things and bring it to the club where we can spend the night.Tracy's been staking out the church," he added in a snicker, so Nick would think that was the 'real' reason he suggested the club. It was also because the club was becoming more of a home to him than any other place ever had.  
  
"That'll be great," Nick agreed, also not wanting an argument with his Father, that would keep him away from his lover. "And.you're right, she really has not been acting the friend."  
  
"Why don't you tell her the truth," LaCroix said, trying to keep his tone light, sensing the younger two wanted to avoid conflict.  
  
"Its.not that easy." Nick replied, not quiet arguing the point.  
  
"Well, you might want to think about it," Javier suggested, gently taking Nick by the arm and leading him toward the exit, unsure if LaCroix would follow, wait or leave. He did know that if the two men stayed together it would result in more conversation and the two were not ready for that.yet.if ever. Nick had a lot of pent up anger at being smothered and LaCroix had a lot of pent up anger at being rejected and ignored. Vachon couldn't help but feel he was the perfect go between.he 'wanted' to be 'smothered' as Nick put it, by a Father figure and he could give his Nick his 'freedom' when and where he needed it. The problem was he was sure that if Nick found out about his new 'arrangement' Nick would 'not' be so open minded to the idea. He didn't want to rock his happy world, wanting it to last as long as possible, knowing that it would never last forever, but he would saver it as long as he could. "Anything in particular you want?" he asked Nick as they stepped into the chilly cold air.  
  
"Besides you," Nick grinned tenderly, "Just my overnight bag.and some clothes for work tomorrow.nothing too flashy," he smirked, knowing his lover liked the more 'loud' colors on him.  
  
"Okay, I promise, night bag and a Mr. boar suit," he laughed and then placed a short quick kiss on his lover's lips. "What time should I expect you?" he asked, wanting to be ready for his lover.  
  
"I get off around 3:30, so expect be between then and four," Nick told him and then headed off, feeling good about his plans for the night.  
  
Vachon watched his lover drive off and then felt the presence of his companion from earlier by his side. He shifted his eyes, to get a peripheral view of and saw the longing.just for a moment, but it was there, then gone once he fully turned to look at LaCroix. "Did you want to cut the evening short," Vachon asked, giving the older vampire the option of what he wanted to do, in order to keep things civil, not that he doubted that if LaCroix wanted to cut an evening short, he would let a petty think called manners or obligation stop him.  
  
LaCroix stood silent for a long moment than brought himself back from wherever he had been. "No, there is no need to cut your education short, mon chaton (my kitten)," he grinned, pleased with the slight blush that filled the golden cheeks as he gestured to his right, not bothering to go back into the building hosting the art exhibit.  
  
*********  
  
Vachon was a doubly good mood, for his evening with LaCroix was as always as of late, enlightening and strangely enchanting, as he allowed himself to be swept up into the older vampire's charm. Now he was gathering his lover's clothes so they could spend a much over due night together.  
  
He made sure that Nick would have everything he would need to take a shower and change for work when it came time. He picked out a simple light brown shirt and tan pants, which would make his lover look delicious but not too tempting, so not to tempt others. Giving the apartment one last look around, since it was getting late and he knew Nick would be meeting him at the club, he noticed Nick's leather jacket and decided to bring it too, since he liked his lover in leather. //Perhaps I can get him to wear it,// he thought, meaning nothing but the jacket.  
  
He launched himself to the skylight and closed it carefully. Then he scouted around to be sure it was safe to depart and noticed a familiar car on the corner.Natalie's car. //Bitch really is staking out the place,// he mentally growled.  
  
"Well, if you insist on playing game," he snickered to himself and took to the dark sky only to land in a nearby ally. He made sure Nick's stuff was secure and not to touch anything in the ally as he blurred and was now behind Natalie's car. He looked around and saw no one, so felt secure when he vamped, allowing his nails to grow into the deadly claws they were capable of and with two quick and fierce swipes, punctured the back two tires, then dashed back to the ally to watch.  
  
His dark side was pleased to see Natalie seeming shocked and a bit pale as she got out of her car to see what had happened so suddenly. Vachon knew that she might be able to figure out what happened, but even still, he was sure not right away. Seeing her heading to a near by pay phone, he took once more to the sky, feeling pleased with himself.  
  
He landed near by the club and entered from the front door and moved to the back to the stairwell that lead to the room he had been staying in for the last few months and was thrilled to note that his Nick was there waiting for him. He was barely in the door when Nick slammed it closed and pressed him to the wall, forgoing the items in his hand, as Nick devoured his mouth with his own.  
  
"I've missed you," he growled in a half gasp and sucked any reply Vachon had out of his mouth, so only a deep moan of passion was heard.  
  
Nick was wild tonight, having been so long, ripping the clothes off his lover, lapping at the scratches he caused with his tongue, leaving his lover naked and a quivering mass of flesh beneath him. There would be little foreplay this time around, as Nick was hard with need for his lover and took him with a primal need unmatched by any lover but his Vachon.it was one of many reasons he had fallen in love with this young vampire. Vachon understood his needs like no other lover ever had, and had no problems giving it to him.surrendering himself if need be, or taking charge when the moment called for it. Now demanded complete submission from his lover and he got it and savored every bit of it as he made claim of his lover over and over again and would for most of the night.  
  
There was no talking this night as Nick's passions and needs took precedent, and Vachon had no problem meeting Nick's desires, for his matched his lover in rhythm and in intensity, as they both drank deeply of each other's blood, savoring and experiencing the other's passions first hand, and sampling their own as it was reflected back at them during the vampric kiss they share off and on all night.  
  
Briefly Javier noticed that there were plenty of bloodwine.human.in the room to sustain them through the night. He also noticed that when Nick was at his height of his passion, he didn't seem to care what he drank.he just did so.and deeply. //So, that's your ploy with me,// Vachon had mentally deduced, seeing more of LaCroix's interest in him, but again, so long as he was happy, he would play the game.a game he knew he would inevitablely lose.  
  
****End of Part Six**** 


	7. chapter 7

Title: Second Son 7/? Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous...of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not...a loving, doting Father who would truly want him...even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU...it shouldn't matter too much. Also...I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish...so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive. If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
He woke safe, secure and felt cherished and loved; he was in his Nick's arms...he loved waking up like this. He snuggled closer to the firm body next to him and heard the light chuckle from his lover. "Wha' so funny," he muttered half in-coherently  
  
"Nothing, you're just so cute in the morning," Nick replied his tone light and warm, laced with tenderness and some teasing.  
  
This of course got Vachon to open an eye and look half hazardly at his lover, "Cute?"  
  
"You heard me," Nick replied, having been sitting up for a short while, watching his lover sleeping and thinking. He had a few issues he needed to come to terms with. One was his lover's association with his Father. He 'knew' LaCroix was up to something and could bear to guess if he wanted too, the 'ribbon' was a dead give way...pardoning the pun. He realized he didn't want to know...he didn't want to know everything. He had learned that ignorance, at times, was bliss. He leaned down and kissed his lover on the nose. "Cute as a button," he smirked.  
  
"Ah, why are you bringing in that woman," Vachon groaned in mock insult, as he turned and proceeded to snuggle deeper under the covers, his back pressed against his lover's side.  
  
"I'm not," he laughed and gave that sweet butt a smack.  
  
"Hey," Vachon protested, since even with covers it slightly stung, as he turned to face his lover. "What was that for?"  
  
"For not telling me about you and LaCroix. I may not expect you to tell me everything, but I would think this..."  
  
"Hey, I didn't want to upset you," Vachon replied, which was the truth. He sat up and did a quick evaluation as to how much it seemed Nick knew and how he seemed to be feeling. The pleasant mood puzzled him, but he would go along with it. "Besides, if LaCroix is 'educating' me, he's not bothering you, right?" Vachon was not sure what he said, but by the little flinch in his lover's eyes, he knew he said something that was not right or something that Nick didn't like, but it was gone very quickly. Seemed Nick didn't want to know or discuss this in any real depth...good. "Besides, he's rather good company."  
  
"Really," Nick asked, his brow arched, trying to look at ease, but a bit of jealousy was sneaking in. He had more of an idea of what LaCroix was up to, since he himself had been 'educated' by LaCroix and he wasn't too happy at the idea; problem was he was a bit unsure of whom he was upset with...so he pushed it aside, he would deal with it later. Of course hearing that LaCroix was not bad company did make him jealous, for Vachon was 'his' lover and he did love the young vampire...but could he trust him was becoming a question.  
  
"Yeah. I like to listen to him prattle on and on as we wander around the museums and other historic places he's been taking me. I mean, I don't doubt that he was there...for some of it, but I'm not a fool to think every word he speaks is gospel; especially since I've been around a bit myself."  
  
Nick felt a bit of a relief inside, hearing that Vachon was looking at LaCroix as a real 'educator' and not a potential lover. He really could tell by the tone in his voice and the gleam in his eyes, it was not a lover's glow, but Vachon really did seem to like spending time with his Father and he was not comfortable with that. He knew he probably could tell Vachon to not see him anymore, but what would that achieve? This was LaCroix's bar and Vachon had taken on a role here...two fold. The young man was 'his' lover, so it was important that he stay...thus needed LaCroix's approval. To either achieve it or keep it, he was unsure which, Vachon had taken on a role at the bar overseeing the live music. To Nick, it was if LaCroix was handing things over to Vachon bit by bit, but that didn't make sense, neither did LaCroix's interest in his lover either. There really was a lot of good coming out of this however; LaCroix didn't bother him, only when he himself approached his Master and Vachon seemed happy...all around a good thing. Then why did he have this sensation that something bad was going to happen and soon.  
  
"How did he react when you told him he was wrong," Nick asked, wondering how that went down. His Father didn't take being 'corrected' well.  
  
"Well, having dealt with types similar to him before," Vachon grinned, no longer feeling the tension of earlier, shifted into the welcoming arms of his lover. "I just explain how I recalled it or learned of it, in a manner that of a child who really didn't know better," Vachon snickered. "I see him want to get annoyed at me from time to time, but since I put it so...innocently, he really can't. He either 'keeps' to his story, which is fine with me...I know better, or he goes... Oh yes... and then either adds what I recall in light to what he is saying or acts like he was getting to it. But over all, I enjoy myself and I think he does too."  
  
Vachon was about to ask his lover something when the horrid noise of Nick's cell phone went off. "I thought you turned that off," he commented as he got out of bed a bit faster than his lover and retrieved it for his lover and looked at the displayed number. "Hmm...lovergirl," he muttered and tossed it to Nick, knowing he'd answer it. "You really need to turn it off on you time 'off'," he commented as he turned and made his way in the bathroom for a shower, not wanting to hear what Nick and Natalie would be talking about. He closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. //He did turn it off,// he recalled, as he remembered seeing Nick do just that. "Must have gotten out of bed and turned it back on or something," he muttered annoyed at having 'his' morning disturbed by that woman.  
  
He was under the warm water letting its soothing tentacle caress his skin, waking him up farther as well as soothing him. He was suddenly irritated and it took him a few moments to understand why, outside of Natalie. Nick was close to pressing him about LaCroix and if Nick did, he would not lie...not about that. It was one thing to give 'white' lies, but when it was serious...well, he wouldn't do it with Nick, he loved him too much for that. The other reason was he would be missing his morning 'grooming' as LaCroix dubbed it. Every morning for weeks he'd wake up, shower and go downstairs where LaCroix was waiting for him and would tend his hair and help himself to more, but Vachon didn't care, he rather enjoyed it. Sure there was a sensuality to it all, but they were Vampires, and that was part of their nature, but LaCroix never took it farther than touching and sipping. Then LaCroix would either 'inform' him of what they would be doing, or on rare times suggest, especially if he was busy and didn't have a lot of free time. Either way, Vachon never felt slighted by the older vampire and knew that LaCroix was under no obligation to treat him so good; thus he enjoyed the attention and the care he received... he sighed, he was going to miss that today.  
  
Yes, he got to spend today with Nick...he loved Nick and was very happy to be with him when he could, which as of late was rare, with the job and that 'woman' getting in the way, but still, he wanted his 'grooming time'. //You're asking for too much,// he chided himself.  
  
He finished up his shower and dried off and wrapped one of the huge towels that LaCroix furnished his 'place' as it was now considered, since over 90% of his stuff was here now, and grabbed another towel to dry his hair and exited out to the bedroom only to see a very annoyed Nick. //Great, bitch squealed,// was his only thought.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Did you do something to Natalie?" he asked, his voice firm, but not overly harsh, but his eyes were filled with some anger.  
  
"No," he replied honestly. "I didn't do anything to that woman," he replied, knowing he was playing semantics.  
  
"Okay, let me rephrase then. Did you do something to Natalie's car?"  
  
Vachon moved over to the mirror and sadly grabbed the 'regular' brush he now had, as the 'special one' was in LaCroix's draw. He looked at his lover through the mirror, "Not really, just slashed her tires," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Just slashed...what do you think you were doing?" Nick asked, now angry.  
  
"Nick, she was staking out your apartment...again," Javier replied, feeling justified in his actions. "I didn't harm her, just gave her a bit of a scare; she deserves more..."  
  
"If you hurt her..."  
  
Vachon slammed his brush on the chest of draws, and turns with anger in his eyes to glare at his lover, "How dare you think so little of me. I know you care about her, even if she is being a total 'bitch' at the moment, but I would think you would know I wouldn't do such a thing. I may have wanted to put a scare in her, but I did stay around until I saw she was at a pay phone. Under the circumstances, that is above the call of duty. Anyone else would have dispatched her long ago and you damn well know it."  
  
Nick knew Vachon was right. Most vampires would never tolerate Natalie's behavior; especially toward a lover...their kind tended to be possessive. Even if they didn't do anything to Natalie directly, they would have reported her to the Enforcers since she knew too much, either way...Vachon had reason to be angry and struck back...but did not harm. But still... "I told you to let me handle Natalie..."  
  
"Yes, you did...weeks ago, and nothing's changed. She still hounds you day and night and for the last week is staking out your loft. So sue me, I was fed up with her interference and its not like I can just have a 'talk' with her, for then she'll 'know' who you're involved with...heaven forbid I know," he huffed, feeling his temper rising. He turned back to face the mirror but didn't look at his lover, he just picked up the brush again and started dragging it through is hair roughly, not wanting this fight...fights lead to endings...he didn't want to lose Nick.  
  
"I'd prefer that when I say stay out of..."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave her alone, can we end this now?" he asked, hoping to get passed this.  
  
Nick got what he wanted, but for some reason it felt like a hollow victory. "Alright," he conceded. "I'm grabbing a shower," he muttered and entered the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Vachon sighed, things were not going well today. He hurried and got dressed and headed downstairs. He needed some space to think. He was angry that Natalie was taking so much of Nick's time, though he knew logically that he shouldn't be so upset about it, after all, time was not as relevant to a vampire, but still...he knew his time with his love was short, nothing good ever lasted in his life. He just wanted this to last a bit longer.  
  
He moved to behind the bar and pulled out one of his favorite bloodwines and poured himself a glass. He was so caught up in thought he didn't sense anyone coming.  
  
"You seem upset, Chaton (kitten)," LaCroix said, standing not too far from him, but close enough that he could touch Vachon if he wanted too.  
  
Vachon jumped, he had been startled, then relaxed, seeing it was LaCroix. "Morning," he replied, trying to bring himself under control, he didn't want to discuss this with anyone; he just wanted to move on.  
  
"It does not seem to be the case for you, did you and Nicholas have a fight?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I...I did something I shouldn't have, though I was angry at the time..."  
  
"So, tell me, just what did you do to Dr. Lambart," LaCroix asked, a small grin appearing on his face. He had wisps of what happened, but he wanted to know the full picture; besides in this, he sided with the young Vachon, the woman needed a lesson or two.  
  
"I ah...slashed two of her tires," Vachon replied, wondering why he was telling the older vampire, but he suddenly felt the need to talk.  
  
"With a knife," LaCroix asked, hoping it was not something as droll as that.  
  
Vachon got a slight impish look on his face, "No. I ah..." he wiggled his fingers. "Both back tires at once, while she was in the car...waiting for Nick...again."  
  
"Ah, so you decided to put a scare into the little mortal, while at the same time, if she was 'clever' enough, she would know it was a vampire that did it, but no one else would...interesting."  
  
"Yeah, interesting," Vachon replied, though he sounded irritated and now remorseful. "She did figure it out and called Nick..."  
  
"And he got angry at you..."  
  
"He did tell me to let him handle it...I should have just left it alone."  
  
LaCroix looked at the young vampire and saw something miraculous, "You love him, don't you," he stated, feeling awed as well as a tad jealous. He watched as Vachon just looked into his glass not answering the comment. "You haven't told him have you," he then asked, this time, by the tone in his voice he wanted an answer. "Why?"  
  
"We're vampire's, there is no such thing as I love you forever or any of that. Besides, everyone knows I'm a wander I don't do commitments," Vachon scoffed, hoping his words would get the older vampire off his back.  
  
"If you're done giving me the 'corporate line', how about the truth. Or I'll do you one better, how about I tell 'you' why you don't tell him," LaCoix replied, annoyed at the BS he was getting from the young man before him. "You're afraid that Nick will either not take you serious because of your 'reputation' or will feel pushed, either way resulting in him leaving you. Does that sound about right," he demanded as he grabbed Vachon's wrist, making him look at him.  
  
"Yes," he hissed, angry at being so easily read and being placed on the spot. "I love Nick. I've never loved anyone the way I love him and I'm afraid of losing him, pushing him. We started this affair with no strings attached..."  
  
"But you have made some...commitments, yes?"  
  
"Minimum, and I for one am not going to push him for anything he's not willing to give me..."  
  
"Poor little stray, I thought you better than that, then to simply 'take' what is given."  
  
LaCroix just dodged the glass that sailed passed his head, "How dare you," Vachon roared. "You don't know what its like to be alone, really alone. You or Nick!" he fumed. "You've always had someone there for you, to back you, help you out...love you. Just because I don't want to trash it like the two of you..." he stopped, he was saying too much and if he didn't cool it, he would cross lines with an elder vampire and there was no way he could survive that. "Forget it," he growled, getting ready to leave the bar area. "It just goes to show, that even with age, there are just some things you just can't understand," he fumed and moved passed LaCroix, deep down grateful that the elder vampire let him. He then came up short seeing Nick standing stunned on the stairwell. He looked back, seeing the knowing look in LaCroix's eyes...bastard knew Nick was there...listening.  
  
Schooling his features he just pushed past Nick, not sure what the fallout would be, but he was not up to it now. Once inside the room he locked the door. He knew deep down that if either Nick or LaCroix wanted in, there would be nothing he could do about it; but it still made him feel better. He was angry, hurt, and scared. He curled up on the bed, his arms wrapped around himself, trying to stop the shaking.  
  
There was a light knock on the door, but he ignored it; again glad that the lock was being respected. Then he heard Nick's voice, "Please, Vachon, let me in," he asked, his voice light, but filled with concern. "Please, Aimé (beloved)," Nick added.  
  
Nick's words caught his attention, yet he was too upset to move, as he felt tears run down his cheek and he couldn't stop the shivering...he was cold...colder than he could ever remember.  
  
Nick could feel his lover was very upset, and he was too, for he did not understand why LaCroix had done this to Vachon, but discovering that would be for another time, Javier needed him. "Chéri (sweetheart), unless you tell me right now to go away, I'm coming in," he stated, hearing his lover sob, and from what he knew of his love, Vachon was not prone to crying. Not hearing any protest, he turned the knob hard, just cracking the simple lock and opened the door slowly, just incase Vachon really didn't want him there. Spotting his love curled on the bed sobbing broke his heart.  
  
Nick moved inside and closed the door behind him and moved quickly to his lover's side on the bed, and then gently curled his lover in his lap and held him tenderly. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered softly, for to him it was okay. He had fallen in love with Vachon too, but didn't want to push to younger vampire. He admitted he was surprised to hearing how deeply Vachon loved him, but he was touched and thrilled that he did so. Though there was that matter of 'anger' or was it 'resentment' he heard in Javier's voice when he growled at LaCroix when he talked about how the "two of you trashed it." He shook his head, now was not the time for any of that. Now was the time to give his lover the comfort he deserved. "I love you too," he whispered tenderly, and smiled when he felt his lover snuggle deeper in his arms. He knew Vachon was not ready to talk, but he knew he was listening.  
  
Just then Nick's cell went off. "Just a second," he said, and then had to snatch his lover who was about to leave the bed. "Whoa, hold on," he said, one hand on Vachon, the other grabbing his cell phone, 'turning it off' and tossed it on the nightstand, before gently pulling his upset lover in his lap. "I'm sorry for not showing you what you mean to me. No one has ever made me feel as special as you do," he said, caressing his lover's hair, holding him tight, uncaring if his shirt was being stained by blood tears. Somehow apart of this was his fault. He 'chose' to ignore his lover by allowing Natalie and work to overshadow his life, and what was worse, he knew Vachon would keep on allowing it, because he loved him and showed it by giving him his freedom. Well, it was time he showed Javier that he loved just as deeply back, starting now. He ignored the vibration of the cell and his pager...nothing mattered right now but Javier Vachon, as he rocked his softly sobbing, soon to be sleeping lover.  
  
**************  
  
LaCroix was furious...at himself. The volcanic eruption that spewed from the young man was not supposed to have happened; that was not his intent. He wanted Nick to know how much this young man loved him, was willing to sacrifice for him, in hopes he would reevaluate his lifestyle...come back to the fold more. The explosive emotions...the resentment...that was unexpected, for he did not wish to hurt Vachon, perhaps a tad of humiliation which would have been forgiven once Nick told the young Spaniard he loved him too...but not hurt.  
  
LaCroix snarled, he was not use to these feelings...feelings of regret and remorse were for the weak, yet...it upset him that he did cause pain where none was intended. "Why so angry, little one," he asked himself, trying to figure out where the resentment came from. He plopped down in his leather seat and snuck a peek into Nick's mind and was glad that he was with Vachon, comforting him, having told him that he did love him, and was consciously thinking about changing his priorities around. This ...this was what he wanted, but even if he did not hold as strong a bond with Vachon, the intensity of pain could still be felt.  
  
He thought back to what Vachon had said about always having someone, //he is right. Even in the beginning of my time, there was always some 'family' around, even for a short time, in one way or another,// he mentally agreed. //But who has been there for you, mon un petulant petit (my little wild one)// he wondered, and realized...no one, not really. He knew Vachon had friends, but they were younger than he was, and one of them was his own childe, only but a hundred. It was so clear now...Vachon was not wandering per say, but searching...searching for a family. "Question is, will the family you want, want you," he asked no one in particular, for he knew he did want Vachon around, and Nick loved the young man, but would Nick allow the close bond that had been forming between Vachon and himself? He could sense that Nick did still hold some of his old feelings for him, and he was pleased...very pleased. The truth however was, if it came to a choice, he wanted his Nicholas back and Vachon...well he was the means to getting him back. It just wasn't as clear cut as it use to be, for somehow that little Spaniard was getting under his skin.  
  
No, the more he thought about that, the more he realized that perhaps caring for Vachon was not a good thing. That perhaps Nicholas 'should know' what was happening between him and Vachon and play on his jealousy...he could do that, now that Nicholas had been around him so much. Question was, would Vachon survive this manipulation? "There are casualties in every war," he told himself, only partially believing it, but the half not buying was not going to stop him either.  
  
****End of Part Seven**** 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Second Son 8/? Author: Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC Disclaimer: The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy. Summary: Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous...of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not...a loving, doting Father who would truly want him...even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute. Note: It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU...it shouldn't matter too much. Also...I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish...so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please. Rating: R (M/M heavily implied and language) Pairing: Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix Archive: at the Chakotay Forever Archive. If you wish to post it, please just let me know where. Feedback: Please! Mysticmcknight@hotmail.com  
  
"Second Son"  
  
Vachon woke once more, snuggled deep into a comfortable embrace that was tender and protective. It took him a moment to realize he was in Nick's arms; that he had come to him after he had heard his outburst to LaCroix. He thought back a little and heard Nick's soft words of love, which touched him, but seeing him turn off his cell and pager...those actions spoke volumes to him. Nick did love him and cared for him, but now what? He slowly turned and his motions woke his resting lover, who now looked down at him, and Vachon saw Nick's blue eyes spring into life as he smiled at him.  
  
"Feeling better," Nick asked softly, shifting so he was on his side and Javier on his back, but still his arms around his lover.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Vachon replied, still unsure what to say.  
  
Nick could see the hesitation and believed he understood, "In case you didn't hear me the first time," he smiled warmly, "I happen to love you too, Javier Vachon, and would like us to be together for as long as our hearts and souls wish to be so," he stated, for there was no such thing as forever among Vampires...too many things changed; though for a rare some, they had spent hundreds of years together. He didn't know how long his time with Vachon would last, but he wanted that chance and that love in his life for however long possible.  
  
"I would like that too," Vachon admitted in a soft still hesitant voice. "Though I tell you now, I have never been in a long term relationship, I may make mistakes..."  
  
Nick saw the desire to make this work burn brightly in Vachon's dark eyes and understood the words; Javier wanted this, but knew things would not be perfect. "No one is perfect, mon coeur (my hear), not even me," he teased, glad to see the smile cross his lover's face. "But we must be willing to talk about what is in our hearts, good and bad, if we are to have a chance of longevity," he added, as it was the only way he could see it possible. "Agreed?"  
  
Vachon nodded his agreement, though he knew that total honesty was never a vampire's best trait. They learned to lie quickly and often to cover their tracks and to hide things they would not wish to deal with, be it with others or themselves, but he was willing to try with Nick and hoped Nick was just as wiling with him. "Alright, but lets just take it one day...er night," he smiled softly, "at a time, okay?"  
  
Nick understood the comment; Vachon did not want to push things, still giving him his freedom and loved him even more for it. "Agreed," he replied and kissed his love tenderly.  
  
Vachon, still a bit shaky got up and noticed how late it was, "aren't you going to be late for work?"  
  
"No, I decided to take a sick day, said I had a family emergency," he smiled warmly, his eyes loving as he caressed his beloved's face. "And I did...you needed me," he added honestly.  
  
"Oh Nick," Vachon replied, feeling totally sentimental and mushy, a feeling he normally would avoid, but found it not only fitting, but right at present, as he leaned in and once more claimed his love's lips. "Make love to me," he whispered between soul searing kisses. They had been with each other dozens of times and the sex was awesome, but he wanted Nick to love him, to show him just how he really felt about him outside of the carnal desire and passion they both shared for each other.  
  
Nick leaned back and drank in the soft unique beauty of his dark lover and his heart pounded at his request. He had cared deeply for many people in his long life, but only loved a few, but even that love for Jeanette, LaCroix, and even his wife, had not felt like this. There were no words he could say to express his desire to fulfill Javier's request, so he would show it; he would make love to his precious heart, and do what he should have done before now; demonstrate just how much he did love him, not only in body, but their vampire embrace; he would let it flow in his blood and not block it or be afraid for Vachon to experience it, and in return he would ask for nothing, as that was not what love was about. It was about giving and it was high time he started doing it.  
  
***********  
  
Due the fact that Vachon was still upset with LaCroix and was sure the older vampire was upset with him, Nick eventually persuaded his lover to accompany him back to his loft, where they spent the rest of the evening in each others arms, be it in the bath or bed, talking, sharing stories of their past until sleep came over them with the rising of the sun.  
  
Nick opened his eyes at the sensation of the approaching presence; it was human and coming up in the elevator. He looked to see Vachon was awake also, having sensed the person's arrival.  
  
"It's Dr. Lambert," Javier muttered, trying to keep the disgust from his voice. He would offer to leave, but it was day, so he was trapped in the loft with 'that' woman.  
  
Nick understood what his lover was feeling; Vachon's blood still pumping through his veins so the bound between them was still strong. "It'll be okay," Nick assured him as he got up and placed on his blue Kimono and tied it around himself as he headed downstairs in time to see Natalie open the elevator door.  
  
"You could have called," Nick stated as his greeting.  
  
"I have called, dozens of times, and I get your answering machine, your cell just rings and you don't answer my page. Tracy said you called out sick....damn it, Nick, I was worried...."  
  
"I'm fine, Natalie, I had something important and 'personal' to take care of..."  
  
"Oh, so its okay to make your friends worry," she snapped back, her eyes scrutinizing him, knowing something was different about her friend; had been for over six months.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Nat, but there is no reason to get so bent out of shape, I'm fine..."  
  
"What's going on, Nick? You haven't been yourself for awhile now," she asked moving closer to him, trying to gauge what was different with him.  
  
Nick raised a brow, "I haven't been acting 'myself'? Nat, you're staking out my loft..."  
  
"I was not," she denied somewhat poorly, "I was simply waiting to check on you and I got off early..." she tried to defend.  
  
"Once I might buy that, but every night for over a week..."  
  
"I was 'not' staking out your loft, don't be ridiculous. I...admit, I've been waiting for you from time to time, but....only because I'm worried about you. You've changed...you've stopped the treatment, that much I'm sure of...but it makes me concerned what else you've changed..."  
  
"I haven't killed anyone, Nat," Nick growled, his temper a bit edgy.  
  
"Okay," she nodded wanting to believe him, "then what's up with you? You vanish all the time, distracted..."  
  
"Nat, I care for you as a friend very much, so please don't take this wrong, but mind your own business. I have 'my' life and you have yours," he retorted firmly.  
  
"Oh, that's gratitude for you. I've been busting my butt for years and this is the thanks I get..."  
  
"Then stop," Nick snapped, moving to the kitchen to get something to drink to squelch the feeling inside him, that she was causing. He grabbed out a green bottle of bolvine bloodwine and bit the cork and spit it into the sink, and drank from it, his back to her as she continued on.  
  
"What, you've given up suddenly? After all these years? Nick, we were so close," she said, her plea clear in her voice.  
  
"No we were not," Nick spun around, his anger building. "We were 'not' close, Natalie and I'm 'tried' of pretending otherwise. I am what I am, and I'm just going to just have to accept that..."  
  
"A vampire," she sneered. "You're just going to revert back to...that beast..."  
  
"No," a second voice floated inward to the conversation.  
  
Natalie turned to see Vachon was there, dressed in blue jeans and a raggedy grey T-shrit...barefoot, leaning on the kitchen archway.  
  
"Vachon..." Nick warned, wanting his lover to stay out of it.  
  
"No, Nick, I will not stay out of this. She is downing part of who you are," he stated firmly, then looked at her. "The key word there, 'Doctor', is part. Nick is 'not' just a vampire nor is he human, he is both. Many of our kind dismiss the human half as it causes pain and guilt, but not 'all' of us do; Nick didn't. His guilt may have driven him to want redemption and his pursuit of being mortal again, but its also allowed him to see that he is 'two' halves of one whole; why do you deny him his peace?"  
  
While Natalie stared stunned, Nick placed the bottle down on the counter and moved passed her and embraced Vachon tightly; for no one had ever understood him as his love did and just now proved. "Thank you," he whispered as kissed his love's cheek and hugged him tightly again and welcomed his embrace in return.  
  
"My pleasure, mi Tesoro," Vachon replied in a hushed voice and then leaned back to look at Natalie that had observed a bit more than perhaps was intended as she glared at him. He had a few more things to say to this woman, but would refrain and let Nick handle the rest; he just couldn't remain quiet and let her down him or make him feel guilty for being who he was. He turned and placed a quick kiss on Nick's forehead and whispered in Spanish he'd be upstairs and left.  
  
"He did this," she growled. "He manipulated you somehow to give up..."  
  
"Stop it, Natalie," Nick warned. "Stop it now while we still remain friends. Yes, Vachon is behind my change, but because 'I' wanted it, not because he did anything but love me..."  
  
"Love...?"  
  
"Yes, Nat. I love Vachon and he loves me," he stated firmly feeling a weight lift from his soul at the declaration  
  
"But...but...he's....he's a guy?"  
  
Nick snickers, "I am far too old to be held back from love because of gender or foolish notions." He then sobered, "I tried to tell you, Nat, that 'nothing' could happen between us. I'm sorry you didn't listen, but I was not going to put my life on hold for fantasies..."  
  
"It wasn't a fantasy; you stood in the sun..."  
  
"It was a fluke, Nat, nothing more. It didn't work again...its not meant to work again. I have a chance to be happy, Natalie, with someone who understands me...'all' of me. Not someone who wants me solely for the vampire or someone who wants me solely for being human," he states, looking at Natalie, knowing she understood; whether or not she would admit it or not was another issue.  
  
"What of Tracy, she cares..."  
  
"Nat, stop. She's not an issue here," he stated firmly. "Look, you can either accept this or not, but that is your choice, your 'only' choice. I love Vachon and will be with him. Tracy doesn't know of me and it would be 'best' if it remained that way. Now, it's late, you should go home," he suggested, gathering his bottle from the counter and grabbed a second and moved to the bottom of the stairwell, waiting for Natalie to leave.  
  
"So...that's it," she asked moving to the elevator, stunned. "All these years wasted..."  
  
"They were not wasted," Nick replied firmly. "They helped me find 'me', that was not wasted and I'm sorry if you feel that way."  
  
"Nick..." she tried once more.  
  
"Good day, Natalie," he bid, wanting her to leave. He watched as she moved dejectedly into the elevator and left.  
  
"You okay," Vachon asked, suddenly by his side, his arms gently wrapping around him.  
  
Nick turned and rested his head on Vachon's shoulders, snuggling into his embrace, "I will be," he smiled softly, savoring his lover's presence. "I will be."  
  
*************  
  
Over the next two weeks, Vachon was very surprised indeed, not only by the lavish attention his lover gave him, be it with little gestures like calls on the cell phone Nick bought him, but stopping by the club a couple times a night if working, and then to pick him up before dawn, since the second surprise was his work 'at' the Raven had increased not decreased as he would have thought. It seemed that LaCroix for his part had decided to keep a low profile, but with LaCroix grace...he was needed elsewhere was his announcement to the staff, who knew nothing of the incident between Vachon, Nick and himself. He also announced that while away, Vachon would be overseeing the Raven and to follow his instructions; this came as quiet a surprise to Javier who knew nothing of this until Rene contacted him to tell him and for a few decisions on some already building issues.  
  
Nick told Vachon he could turn it down, but Javier replied, "Only if I wish to die a slow painful death," he chuckled with little humor, "that would be the biggest slap in the face ever, and even 'I'm' not 'that' stupid," he replied, slightly annoyed that Nick thought that just 'anyone' could say no to Lucien LaCroix. Didn't Nick realize that had he been anyone else, he'd have been dead centuries ago for half the stunts he's pulled much less some of the attitudes and actions he's carried out with LaCroix; obviously not, he concluded or Nick wouldn't have suggested what he did. Vachon loved the tender heart and the strength of the hunter within, but still that bit of jealousy reared its ugly head at how Nick scoffed at his Father as if he were something to be dismissed.  
  
Vachon tactfully informed Nick it would be a bad idea, and so gathered up his courage and returned to the Raven the next night and had been almost as busy as Nick, with handling the band, the restocking, and many other issues that come from running a night club/vampire hangout. Thankfully he didn't have to concern himself with the 'Nightcrawler' as Rene placed in the prerecorded tapes at the correct times.  
  
"You know, outside the grunge ware, you're quiet the business man," Urs remarked as she just came off duty from her shift and sat with him in a booth, thankful that nepotism still had its rewards, as Vachon gave her a better shift, allowing her some free time each night. "You not only kept things going, you've increased business with the live band, but do you think LaCroix will care for the...new...décor," she asked, for though minor, Javier had hated the chains and morbid motif, not that he didn't like the 'dead' thing at times, he just thought it was getting a bit over done, plus clubs needed to have a few changes to keep people coming back, not that the Raven needed too much, as it had a steady supply of customers just 'dying' to get in, as there was no other place in town to get a steady supply of 'blood' safely in Toronto, unless you wanted to face LaCroix, who by law as eldest in Toronto classified him as leader. In the old days it would have made him Prince and that would have made Nick his princeling, but it did seem over the centuries, that even for Vampires, some traditions faded, though slowly. The laws were still there even if the titles were not. LaCroix held a strict reign on hunting in his territory and those who crossed it rarely survived to do it again, which none never did.  
  
"I remember telling you once that I 'did' know what I was talking about," Vachon laughed as he sat back sipping his drink, waiting for Nick to arrive, glad that Rene was reliable and would lock up the club and give him a full report the next evening. Of course, Vachon verified that report personally and hand checked a few things; he was no fool, and found a few of the staff thought otherwise, though not Rene. Vachon simply humiliated them verbally, as he didn't care for physical violence or conflict unless necessary.  
  
"I still think it's either luck or your getting it out of a book," teased Urs. "that or Screed, is helping you," she laughed. "You live in an abandoned church for goodness sake, and with the exception of the last few months, forgot what a new set of clothes were."  
  
"So I decided to simplify my life," Vachon grinned, use to the teasing and welcomed it from his daughter, which slowly was taking on a whole new meaning for him. He was beginning to see more of what being a family was and was trying to relay that to his child, his responsibility. He leaned forward and caressed her golden locks, similar to his Nick's and then caressed her cheek, "I may cut out non-essentials, Urs, but you will always be one of the treasures of my heart, and with that, I am a rich man indeed," he smiled lovingly.  
  
Urs felt the honesty in her creator's words and blinked back tears as she was touched. "Man, you've been drinking too much again," she replied to cover her reaction to his words. She was not use to him being so tender and honest, though she never doubted he cared for her, he just wasn't so open as he was at this moment. Then again, he had become more...attuned to her lately, becoming more of the 'father' he was considered to be by the community, than merely the friend he's always simply been, and a part of her was nervous about the change, but welcomed it, as she'd seen others with their 'parent' and wanted the same...seemed like she was going to get it and was secretly overjoyed; yes, Nick Knight was a great influence on Vachon, and whether Javier knew it or not, so was LaCroix.  
  
Urs saw Vachon's eyes light up and knew Nick had arrived and turned to see the Toronto Detective move through the crowd toward their back table, his look indicating things at work did not go well. "Nick," she greeted warmly, though a bit more reserved sensing his mood.  
  
"Hey Urs," he replied and slid into the back booth and scooted as close to his lover as he could, welcoming the shadows and kissed his lover tenderly, not caring who was looking; he needed the connection to his lover, his heart at present. "Missed you," he whispered, then sat up and took the rest of Vachon's drink and gulped it down, uncaring what was in it.  
  
"That bad, huh," Vachon asked, as he was able to read his lover a lot better then ever as their bound grew as the more times they shared blood and love.  
  
Before Nick could say more Rene was at the table, not only with a fresh bottle but with concern on his face as well. "Sorry to disturb you, but there is an Enforcer here to see you," he stated in a 'very' low voice that only those at the table could hear, though he looked directly at Vachon.  
  
Vachon paled, and Nick placed a protective hand on his, "Whatever for," he demanded.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me," Rene replied honestly. "But it is not wise to keep them waiting," he offered. "She's in the office," he added before leaving.  
  
"I don't recall doing anything wrong," Vachon stuttered slightly.  
  
"I'll go..." Nick started to offer.  
  
"No, she wanted to see me," Vachon interjected, finding his courage.  
  
"At lest let me come with you," Nick asked, though he was going regardless, he hoped he wouldn't have to force the matter. He was glad to see Vachon nod yes.  
  
"Urs, stay here," Vachon ordered quietly but indicated she needed to let him out.  
  
Nick and Vachon walked quietly, taking comfort in the bond between them, as they approached the door to LaCrox's office. Vachon opened the door and saw the tall slim woman, her smooth mocha skin, and pulled back dark hair, giving off the impression of a young executive, as she stood in a dark blue power suit. "Can I help you," Vachon effected 'very' properly, almost sounding a touch 'English' as a gentlemen would in the old days.  
  
If the matter was not so serious, Nick would have smirked at hearing this, his lover sounding so 'proper' who normally slummed not only his clothes but his language from time to time; seemed there was a lot to his lover he still needed to discover and Nick knew he would enjoy the journey. He then looked at the woman and recalled her face and name from time gone by, "I would say it was a pleasure to see you again, Na'isha, but as you are here on business, I'm sure you'll understand why I do not," he greeted.  
  
The Enforcer only arched a well groomed brow, "Nicholas," was all she said then looked at Vachon and her eyes scanned him, and held some contempt. "So, 'you' are Javier Vachon," she stated as she was highly disappointed.  
  
"Yes I am, and again good woman, how is it I can help you," Vachon replied, again effecting the perfect gentlemen, which seemed to catch the Enforcer a bit off her guard as well as Nick.  
  
Deciding to put personal thoughts aside, Na'isha cleared her throat. "There was been a violation of the laws here in the City..."  
  
"The killings," Nick interjected as that was why his evening was so upsetting. He was going to discuss it with Vachon, but did not have time as they were interrupted. He also would have to get word to LaCroix as to what his master would want to do about it. He was surprised to see an Enforcer here discussing this with Vachon.  
  
"You are 'aware' of the violation," Na'isha asked, her suspicion clear in her dark ebony eyes.  
  
"As you know I'm a detective, homicide is my department. I learned of them only recently tonight just prior to coming here," Nick replied evenly.  
  
Na'isha's suspicions eased as she nodded her head; "Very well," she said then looked back at Vachon. "Though many do not hold to the old titles, LaCroix is considered 'Prince' of this area and is responsible for justice and retribution within his domain. Since he his not available, by law he must chose either his Minister or one of his children to oversee all while he is not available or remain available.  
  
"According to tradition, a 'Minister' is announced in a formal setting so 'all' knew who they were, and over saw some of the Prince's affairs. To my knowledge, this has 'not' occurred," Vachon replied, his manner's impeccable, as he turned to Nick. "Are you aware of anyone baring such title?"  
  
Nick shook his head, not only surprised that Vachon knew of ways older then himself and rarely put into practice since the new world, but his manner; it was like the laid back Vachon he knew had vanished at the door and this 'diplomat' entered with him instead. "No, LaCroix said he didn't need one."  
  
"That is correct," Na'isha replied, her tone annoyed as she knew this already. "LaCroix left word with us, as is proper, that should anything occur, we were to contact his son..."  
  
Nick was about to speak up, but Na'ish continued.  
  
"...Javier Vachon, here at the Raven." She looked at Nick, "he added that his first son was too busy for the job and that his second would be more then sufficient to handle any problems that may arise."  
  
****End of Part Eight**** 


	9. Chapter 9

Title:  Second Son 9/? 

**Author: **Kim Riley a.k.a. MYSTIC

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to James D. Parriot. Again since they are no longer using them I've decided to take our boys out of the 'closet' and let them play and be happy. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Vachon, whether or not he wants too gets in between Nick and his Father LaCroix and finds he is jealous…of Nick, wanting what the other vampire does not…a loving, doting Father who would truly want him…even if it's only by placing himself in the role of substitute.

**Note:** It has been a long time since I've watched a Forever Knight episode, but since this is an AU…it shouldn't matter too much. Also…I don't speak, read, or write French or Spanish…so if any appears here it'll be minimum and don't flame me if I get it wrong, please.

**Rating:** R (M/M heavily implied and language)

**Pairing: ** Vachon/LaCroix, Vachon/Nick, Vachon/Nick/LaCroix

**Archive**: at the Chakotay Forever Archive. 

If you wish to post it, please just let me know where.

**Feedback:** Please! 

"Second Son"

Nick looked at Vachon who now looked like the Javier he knew…stunned out of his mind, as was Nick. He was also feeling a deep seeded growl of anger within as well; 'he' was LaCroix's son, there 'was' no other…not anymore, and definitely not…Vachon!

Stunned, Vachon was unaware of Nick's anger or silent reaction to the news. "I…I…I'm not…" he shook his head clear. "I am 'not' his son," he finally stated, trying to remain calm, unaware that his words had soothed a bit of Nick's anger. "I do not know why he said such a thing, but to my knowledge, only 'Nick' can clam such a position…"

Na'isha snarled and held up a hand. "I do not 'care'," she snapped. "I only know what was said and that I am here to be sure the matter is handled quickly and efficiently and that 'you' are the one named to handle it…do so," she growled, and pointed to the desk. "In the packet is all you'll need to know, if it is not, then you'll have to get it on you own, as this is 'your' matter…unless you fail, then it will become ours. Though as incharge…"

With a backbone that startled Nick and Na'isha, as they were much older then Vachon, Javier stepped forward, an air of authority in his manner, "Until several minutes ago, I was unaware that anyone other than 'LaCrox' was 'incharge'," he growled. He had more to say but knew it was unwise, not because she was an Enforcer, but because it was bad form to hang out your 'dirty' laundry to outsiders as it were and this little game of LaCroix's was definitely private. "As to the reasons for the mix up, I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of it. Thank you for informing me of this violation," he replied, sounding more like he 'was' the incharge after all. "I'm sure we'll be able to handle it without further ado," he finished, stepping aside, so the Enforcer could leave. It was a subtle gesture of dismissal, but one that anyone who had been around would detect; it was another surprise from the little Spaniard.

Na'isha once more eyed the young vampire, this time her eyes did not hold as much contempt as they had in the beginning, "see to it that it is," she replied coolly then with a nod toward Nicholas left.

"If I thought for one moment I could get away with it," Vachon snarled, and then started swearing in Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic, and a couple others Nick didn't know, as they were lesser known dialects.

Nick didn't openly admit to himself that he was pleased to see Vachon not accepting this 'declaration' calmly. It showed him, Javier knew nothing about it, and that was what mattered, and it helped ease 'some' of the jealousy he felt inside. "I don't know what his game is, but I doubt it's to get you killed, not at the risk of smudging 'his' reputation," Nick quickly interjected.

This helped ease some of Javier's anger as he realized Nick was right. He stood silent for a long moment, and then wiped his face with both hands, and then, as if struck by lighting, he looked up and looked at his lover, a deep sense of concern on his face, and he moved and embraced Nick tenderly, "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he held his lover and soothed him by rubbing his back. He had been able to pick up some of the anger and hurt in the bound between them, even if he could sense Nick was trying to block it out. "I honestly knew nothing of this…" he continued softly.

"I know," Nick replied, finding himself soothed under his lover's touch. He allowed himself to be held while the silence continued along with the comfort. He wanted to know the meaning of this just as much as Vachon, but now was not the time. He leaned back and looked his lover in the eye. "We'll find out soon enough," he said, knowing his love was thinking along the same lines as himself. "But first, let's tend to business at hand, okay?"

Vachon nodded and moved to get the package and started to open it, then looked up to see Nick laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's…you were so…different, while she was here…I…," he didn't know how to put it.

"Oh…that," Vachon gave a tiny curl of his lip, no joy in his action. "I was not 'always' a bum, you know," he added dryly, refocusing on the package. He dumped the contents out. It was a floppy disk and some photos.

Nick, not sure why, sensed he had upset his lover, "I didn't mean it like that," he replied softly as he moved to stand next to Vachon and look at the contents as well.

Vachon sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. Its…I know I don't 'look' the responsible type, that doesn't mean I never was…I just wanted a century off," he replied, not sure if he could explain. He looked up at his lover and with hope, he continued forward, "Nick, your almost 800 years old, surly you understand, every once in awhile there is this…need…to change oneself…"

Indeed Nick did understand and it showed in his smile, "To recreate what is inside and explore other selves," he replied to assure his lover that he really did understand as he reached out and caressed Javier's cheek. "Perhaps you'll tell me of the 'gentlemen' I got a glimpse of earlier," he smiled warmly, all feelings of anger, hurt, or jealousy gone as he stared into his lover's warm and open eyes.

Vachon nodded and leaned into the caress and then kissed the wrist tenderly. "I'm sure we have a lot to discuss…later," he promised, then sighed and looked at the photos on the desk. "Here is your killer," he stated, his tone indicating he shifted gears from lover to business, something else Nick had never seen and secretly approved of.

Nick pulled up another chair and sat next to Vachon and looked at the pictures, "I've seen him around, he's a fledgling, but he has a crew, about three or four, if I recall correctly."

"Four, and his name is Saunders, David Saunders. I'm not sure what's on the disc…yet," Javier stated as he got up and moved to the computer and booted it up, "but if the evidence is clear, he'll have to be killed," he stated over his shoulder, his tone neutral.

Nick silently nodded, "yes, that is the law, and any of his crew that was involved."

Vachon sat at the computer and easily accessed the disk, and sat back in his chair, his eyes dark and troubled as he looked at the screen, "shit," he muttered softly.

"What is it," Nick asked, wondering what was troubling his lover from the information on the disk. "Is his entire crew involved?"

Pulling himself from thoughts far away, Vachon looked up to meet his lover's eyes. "Yes, but that's not the problem," he stated, his eyes looking back at the screen.

Nick was surprised to feel the barriers in his lover and in the guarded look of his lover's eyes, as he had never seen it before. "Javier, what is it," he asked, the use of his lover's first name rare and only when it was important, and now felt very important.

"He has a child, too," Vachon muttered in a cool tone, "who according to this is 'not' involved, though…it won't matter...tradition an all."

The contempt in Vachon's tone was definitely something new for Nick, and something he didn't understand. Nick also considered himself fairly knowledgeable of the laws as LaCroix pounded them into his head, but even he would admit he turned a deaf ear at times, and so he had to admit, he felt he was missing something here. "Why doesn't it matter, if he's innocent…"

Vachon looked up, the contempt seemed to move from the screen to Nick himself, then it shifted to astonishment, "the child is but an infant, not more than five years old…and since Saunders 'did not' have permission to bring him across, himself a fledgling, nor the child old enough to be on its own, the law states that it too must be destroyed with its creator; so you see, it doesn't matter if he's innocent, he's still just as dead," Vachon growled and got up from his seat and moved to LaCrox's private stock, totally not caring of the man didn't like it; he shouldn't have put him in this position. "And by law…if that 'Enforcer' is right, 'I' have to do it," he tossed over his shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'you' have to do it," Nick asked puzzled.

Vachon whirled around, the bottle of bloodwine in his hand, still closed, his face clearly showing his anger and frustration as he glared at Nick. "Damn it, Nick, where the hell have 'you' been for the past 800 years," he demanded, no longer able to hold back his temper to Nick's lack of understanding. A lack that he knew damn well was because LaCroix 'sheltered' him from it. "Don't you know 'anything' about the position of 'Elder' or 'Prince' or 'any' of its duties? My word, everyone knows that the only reason someone holds those positions is 'not' because of age, but because they are 'capable' of doing so, and if anyone tried to take it from them, they'd die in the attempt!"

Nick didn't like being talk to this way, not by someone half his age, "I know LaCroix is capable of taking care of himself," he snapped.

Vachon couldn't help the chuckle, "I am not referring to the fact that LaCroix is not, only that…" he shook his head, not sure how to explain it to one who should know. "Nick, have you 'ever' wondered why those in charge…Princes or Princess seemed…a great deal alike," he asked, arching his brow, hoping to prompt a response from his slightly naïve lover. Seeing he was not going to get one, he continued "They're a lot a like, because the 'job' makes them that way," he continued.

"What do you mean," Nick demanded, not liking being 'lectured too' by one half his age at all. "They'll probably all that way because they're all cut from the same cloth."

Vachon once more gave a light chuckle, though he seemed amused, he was not. "Perhaps yes, perhaps no, but having to kill one's own kind on demand can take its toll…"

"I'm sure there are those they can simply order to do the job," Nick smugly replied.

"Yes, there is," Vachon agreed, not at all phased by Nick's attitude, his own shifting to one from long ago as well, for he really could meet smug for smug or arrogant for arrogant if need be, and could do it with ease; he just never though he'd be doing it with his lover. "But the law makes certain demands to 'assure' a strong leader. One of them is that when certain vampires are faced with death, it has to be handled in person by the Prince/Princess or the incharge as it is now. Didn't you know that," he asked, already knowing Nick did not by the look in his now dark blue eyes. "Dispatching unwanted fledglings or abandoned ones, as this one will be considered, either way, 'must' be at the hands of the incharge…and in this case, according to the 'Enforcer' by LaCroix's fucked up decree…that's me," Vachon growled, and opened the bottle, held it up in a salute and drank from it deeply, before turning his back on Nick and leaning on the counter to hold him up, as he was not feeling too well.

Nick was stunned by this revelation, and felt foolish for not knowing this. He knew LaCroix sheltered him a lot from what he did, but he didn't know how much, but he was starting to get an inkling of an idea. "Are you sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure," Vachon growled, and then sighed. "I'm sorry," he said from over his shoulder, "I…" he shook his head.

Nick felt lost on what to say, but he could see Vachon was upset and he could offer support…and an apology. He moved and stood behind his lover and held him gently, "I'm sorry…I…I really didn't know," he offered and leaned his forehead on Vachon's hair, while rubbing his hands up and down his lover's arms, that was still holding him up.

"I haven't killed…" Vachon hesitated, and then started again, "I haven't killed an 'innocent' or 'undeserving' person in a…long time," he muttered over his shoulder, not looking at his lover.

"How long," Nick asked, though not surprised, he just wanted to prompt his lover to talk.

Vachon turned slowly in his lover's embrace and met Nick's eyes, "Not since I made that mistake with Urs," he replied, his lips pursed, then shrugged. He knew Nick knew of Ursula's story, how she wanted to die and planned on using Vachon as her suicide, but he had mistaken her wishes and brought her across. "After that, I…purposefully sought out 'bad guys'," he shrugged. "I didn't and don't have your stomach for animal blood, but the thought of hurting what I saw…see, as and 'innocent' bothered me too much. The discovery of bloodwine…it was revolutionary…on so many levels," he added softly.

Nick pulled his lover in his arms and wondered again how someone so young got so wise, but this time had his answer; the hard way. He then leaned back, "I do no doubt…anymore," he added softly, "your knowledge of the laws, but perhaps there is another solution…at least it's worth a look," he asked.

"I…guess not. But I wouldn't know where to begin nor do 'I' have a copy of them…Nick, he's totally blindsided me on this…how could he?"

"I can not even begin to say what goes through his head, but…I do know someone who would know the laws better than just about anyone, and the better news is…he's a friend," Nick smiled triumphantly.

Vachon pulled Nick closer and kissed him tenderly then gently leaned back, "then contact them quickly as time is not our friend. I may not know all the laws, but since the Enforcer was here, the matter is considered top priority and we must deal with this tonight, tomorrow at the latest."

Nick was about to speak when his pager went off. He pulled it out and groaned, then looked at Vachon, "Don't worry. I'll stall them and get a hold of my friend, do you think you can…"

Vachon smirked, "Yes, I can get those I need to gather them up," he said, knowing by instinct what his lover was about to say. Then looked serious, "I'm glad they are mere fledglings, as without 'proof' of…office as it were, only a few will listen to me…"

"I bet Rene can help you there," Nick replied, as he picked up the phone, his eyes narrowed. "Little happens that Rene doesn't at least know the basics. I also bet he was not supposed to tell you…which means…" Nick's eye grew even narrower.

"LaCroix knew of the violations," Vachon agreed, his own suspicions confirmed.

"Nick," Knight stated as he heard the phone picked up on the otherside. "Yeah, okay, I'm on it," he replied then hung up. He looked at Vachon coolly, though none of his dark emotions were directed at his lover, "Seems they struck again," he announced.

"Where is a good place to do this," he asked, needing to get some assistance as Nick knew the city a lot better than he did.

"The scrap yard, there is an incinerator there for the bodies," Nick suggested, feeling mixed on the matter. On one hand he'd love to turn them over to police, but they were vampires and needed to face their own form of justice, which was usually swift and fatal. He then met his love's eyes and could read his mind by that look alone, "bring the child back to the loft …it would be best to keep him separated and guarded until its over with…" Nick didn't like the idea that he had to leave this in his lover's hands as he had to go and play cop on a murder case he 'knew' who did it.

"Perhaps I should just get it over with," Vachon replied, his voice cooling as well, much like Nick's; both men preparing for what needed to be done.

A low growl came from Nick, as he was not at all accepting the idea of leaving Vachon to face this alone well. "No…" he snapped. "I'll meet you at the scrap yard after you gather them…page me," he ordered, his eyes showing he was not going to accept anything less then acceptance to his wishes in his matter, as he moved next to his lover and took his hand in his own, "We'll do this together," he whispered, his eyes softening, showing he would be there for Vachon through it all as he had promised not that long ago.

Vachon simply nodded and smiled, grateful for the support and the direction, for he had never done anything like this. "Thank you."

"Do nothing with the boy until we have our options, okay," Nick asked, knowing it would be hard on Vachon as well as himself, but as the Enforcer stated, if the boy had to die, it would have to be by Vachon…unless he could find away around it. He only hoped Aristotle could be reached and soon.

Vachon placed a quick kiss on Nick's cheek and then started out. "Mon coeur (my hear)," Nick called out and waited until Javier turned to face him. "No matter what…" he said, a small smile coming to his lips, "I love you," he whispered, hoping his reconfirming his love would give his lover strength to face the difficult task before him…them both really.

"As I you, mi Tesoro," Vachon replied, the light in his dark eyes only sparking a little, compared to what they use to be, then he turned and left.

"Oh, LaCroix, what the hell are you up too," Nick growled out loud, swearing that LaCroix could probably hear him. "I swear, if anything happens to him because of this…" he shook his head, for now was not the time, for there was little of that to be had. He had to report to a crime scene, get a hold of Aristotle and get to the scrap yard for a probable execution…it was going to be a long night.

Nick was filled with mixed emotions, for he had watched as Vachon did as the law commanded and dispatched the violators with a fierceness that had both impressed him and unnerved him…thus his mix emotions. Though he was there along with some trusted others to keep the violators put, Vachon had to do the final deed himself. Seeing his lover in his most primal was titillating and stirred the vampire within him, but the human was appalled to see such carnage, even though he himself had done worse in his time. Javier Vachon had such a sweetness and poetic aura about him, that at times he forgot the streetwise warrior that had lived a harsh existence.

Once the bodies were discarded properly, to assure there was nothing left of them in the incinerator, Nick remained silently by Vachon's side as they headed back to his loft where the next big problem awaited…Allen Edgewood, a permanent eighteen year old aka baby vampire. Though Nick had only met him for a moment to secure the young man safely to his loft, the child was…alluring, but not physically, but emotionally. He had this aura that made one want to protect him, which only made things worse for his lover, who already wanted to protect the boy, but if they couldn't find a loophole to the law, would be duty bound to destroy him…it hadn't helped that the boy hadn't wanted to be a vampire in the first place, but didn't want to die either.

Now both Nick and Vachon sat on the roof of his building looking down the skylight watching the boy, who still appeared too scared to move, slowly wandering around the living room, looking at some of the books. Nick slowly wrapped his arms around Javier's waist, standing close behind him. "We'll figure something out," he whispered in his love's ear. "Even if we have to smuggle him out…"

"To where," Vachon asked, though he held some hope in his voice and rested back into Nick's arms, allowing himself to enjoy his strength and emotional warmth. "He's not old enough to take care of himself…"

Nick sighed softly, "I'm not sure, but I promise…he won't die…not by us or the enforcers…at least no time soon, " he added, for that was all the control he would have over the matter.

"Thank you," Javier whispered, deeply touched that Nick understood him so well in this matter.

"We better get down there and explain things to him," Nick advised, then stole a kiss and then opened his skylight and as one, both leaped down…making sure to close it on the way down.

Startled Allen jumped around and wrapped his arms around himself, "I…I didn't…touch anything," he stuttered, his fear evident on his face.

"Try and relax," Nick suggested, "No one here is going to harm you," he added as he moved to get some bloodwine for them all to drink. He could sense the boy was famished, but his fear overruled his hunger at the moment.

"You…you said you'd explain…why…" his eyes indicated why he was there in the first place, having been grabbed up by these two vampires and dropped off here, instructed to 'stay put' or 'else'.

"You better sit down," Vachon stated as he sat on the sofa, leaving the far chair open for the boy. Plus he was hoping Nick would join him and was relieved when his lover did sit very close to him indeed.

"Here," Nick gestured to the large green bottle, which had human blood in the wine instead of his perverted animal. "I can tell you're hungry and we have a lot to talk about.

Slowly Allen moved and took the bottle, his need overcoming his fear. "Where is David…why and I here," he fired off, trying to find some courage in the face of this unknown.

Slowly Javier and Nick explained the ancient laws and how the others had violated them and what their punishment was. Vachon didn't think sugar coating it would be a good thing as he believed that being a Vampire had a rough and dark road and the sooner the kid was enlightened to their ways the safer he would be…or so he hoped. Nick had to agree, even if he wanted to tone things down, he knew from his own experience that being 'kept in the dark' would only come back to 'bite him' as it seemed to be for him, from all of LaCroix's 'coddling'.

Under the circumstances, Allen took the news quiet well…he went into shock, then ranted and raved in fear and anger then passed out from pure exhaustion.

As Vachon was overseeing the boy being 'tucked in', Nick was answering the door, having sensed someone there; it was a messenger from Aristotle…once again his old friend had come through for him and once more he owed the ancient vampire.

"What was that," Vachon inquired, having gathered two more bottles, one green one brown and settled on the couch.

Holding up the thick package, Nick grinned, "The laws," he said as he settled in next to Javier and opened the unmarked black leather case which contained a very large and thick books…it seemed it was going to be a much longer night than even he had planned.

End of Part Nine

Nick looked at Vachon who now looked like the Javier he knew…stunned out of his mind, as was Nick. He was also feeling a deep seeded growl of anger within as well; 'he' was LaCroix's son, there 'was' no other…not anymore, and definitely not…Vachon!

Stunned, Vachon was unaware of Nick's anger or silent reaction to the news. "I…I…I'm not…" he shook his head clear. "I am 'not' his son," he finally stated, trying to remain calm, unaware that his words had soothed a bit of Nick's anger. "I do not know why he said such a thing, but to my knowledge, only 'Nick' can clam such a position…"

Na'isha snarled and held up a hand. "I do not 'care'," she snapped. "I only know what was said and that I am here to be sure the matter is handled quickly and efficiently and that 'you' are the one named to handle it…do so," she growled, and pointed to the desk. "In the packet is all you'll need to know, if it is not, then you'll have to get it on you own, as this is 'your' matter…unless you fail, then it will become ours. Though as incharge…"

With a backbone that startled Nick and Na'isha, as they were much older then Vachon, Javier stepped forward, an air of authority in his manner, "Until several minutes ago, I was unaware that anyone other than 'LaCrox' was 'incharge'," he growled. He had more to say but knew it was unwise, not because she was an Enforcer, but because it was bad form to hang out your 'dirty' laundry to outsiders as it were and this little game of LaCroix's was definitely private. "As to the reasons for the mix up, I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of it. Thank you for informing me of this violation," he replied, sounding more like he 'was' the incharge after all. "I'm sure we'll be able to handle it without further ado," he finished, stepping aside, so the Enforcer could leave. It was a subtle gesture of dismissal, but one that anyone who had been around would detect; it was another surprise from the little Spaniard.

Na'isha once more eyed the young vampire, this time her eyes did not hold as much contempt as they had in the beginning, "see to it that it is," she replied coolly then with a nod toward Nicholas left.

"If I thought for one moment I could get away with it," Vachon snarled, and then started swearing in Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic, and a couple others Nick didn't know, as they were lesser known dialects.

Nick didn't openly admit to himself that he was pleased to see Vachon not accepting this 'declaration' calmly. It showed him, Javier knew nothing about it, and that was what mattered, and it helped ease 'some' of the jealousy he felt inside. "I don't know what his game is, but I doubt it's to get you killed, not at the risk of smudging 'his' reputation," Nick quickly interjected.

This helped ease some of Javier's anger as he realized Nick was right. He stood silent for a long moment, and then wiped his face with both hands, and then, as if struck by lighting, he looked up and looked at his lover, a deep sense of concern on his face, and he moved and embraced Nick tenderly, "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he held his lover and soothed him by rubbing his back. He had been able to pick up some of the anger and hurt in the bound between them, even if he could sense Nick was trying to block it out. "I honestly knew nothing of this…" he continued softly.

"I know," Nick replied, finding himself soothed under his lover's touch. He allowed himself to be held while the silence continued along with the comfort. He wanted to know the meaning of this just as much as Vachon, but now was not the time. He leaned back and looked his lover in the eye. "We'll find out soon enough," he said, knowing his love was thinking along the same lines as himself. "But first, let's tend to business at hand, okay?"

Vachon nodded and moved to get the package and started to open it, then looked up to see Nick laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's…you were so…different, while she was here…I…," he didn't know how to put it.

"Oh…that," Vachon gave a tiny curl of his lip, no joy in his action. "I was not 'always' a bum, you know," he added dryly, refocusing on the package. He dumped the contents out. It was a floppy disk and some photos.

Nick, not sure why, sensed he had upset his lover, "I didn't mean it like that," he replied softly as he moved to stand next to Vachon and look at the contents as well.

Vachon sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. Its…I know I don't 'look' the responsible type, that doesn't mean I never was…I just wanted a century off," he replied, not sure if he could explain. He looked up at his lover and with hope, he continued forward, "Nick, your almost 800 years old, surly you understand, every once in awhile there is this…need…to change oneself…"

Indeed Nick did understand and it showed in his smile, "To recreate what is inside and explore other selves," he replied to assure his lover that he really did understand as he reached out and caressed Javier's cheek. "Perhaps you'll tell me of the 'gentlemen' I got a glimpse of earlier," he smiled warmly, all feelings of anger, hurt, or jealousy gone as he stared into his lover's warm and open eyes.

Vachon nodded and leaned into the caress and then kissed the wrist tenderly. "I'm sure we have a lot to discuss…later," he promised, then sighed and looked at the photos on the desk. "Here is your killer," he stated, his tone indicating he shifted gears from lover to business, something else Nick had never seen and secretly approved of.

Nick pulled up another chair and sat next to Vachon and looked at the pictures, "I've seen him around, he's a fledgling, but he has a crew, about three or four, if I recall correctly."

"Four, and his name is Saunders, David Saunders. I'm not sure what's on the disc…yet," Javier stated as he got up and moved to the computer and booted it up, "but if the evidence is clear, he'll have to be killed," he stated over his shoulder, his tone neutral.

Nick silently nodded, "yes, that is the law, and any of his crew that was involved."

Vachon sat at the computer and easily accessed the disk, and sat back in his chair, his eyes dark and troubled as he looked at the screen, "shit," he muttered softly.

"What is it," Nick asked, wondering what was troubling his lover from the information on the disk. "Is his entire crew involved?"

Pulling himself from thoughts far away, Vachon looked up to meet his lover's eyes. "Yes, but that's not the problem," he stated, his eyes looking back at the screen.

Nick was surprised to feel the barriers in his lover and in the guarded look of his lover's eyes, as he had never seen it before. "Javier, what is it," he asked, the use of his lover's first name rare and only when it was important, and now felt very important.

"He has a child, too," Vachon muttered in a cool tone, "who according to this is 'not' involved, though…it won't matter...tradition an all."

The contempt in Vachon's tone was definitely something new for Nick, and something he didn't understand. Nick also considered himself fairly knowledgeable of the laws as LaCroix pounded them into his head, but even he would admit he turned a deaf ear at times, and so he had to admit, he felt he was missing something here. "Why doesn't it matter, if he's innocent…"

Vachon looked up, the contempt seemed to move from the screen to Nick himself, then it shifted to astonishment, "the child is but an infant, not more than five years old…and since Saunders 'did not' have permission to bring him across, himself a fledgling, nor the child old enough to be on its own, the law states that it too must be destroyed with its creator; so you see, it doesn't matter if he's innocent, he's still just as dead," Vachon growled and got up from his seat and moved to LaCrox's private stock, totally not caring of the man didn't like it; he shouldn't have put him in this position. "And by law…if that 'Enforcer' is right, 'I' have to do it," he tossed over his shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'you' have to do it," Nick asked puzzled.

Vachon whirled around, the bottle of bloodwine in his hand, still closed, his face clearly showing his anger and frustration as he glared at Nick. "Damn it, Nick, where the hell have 'you' been for the past 800 years," he demanded, no longer able to hold back his temper to Nick's lack of understanding. A lack that he knew damn well was because LaCroix 'sheltered' him from it. "Don't you know 'anything' about the position of 'Elder' or 'Prince' or 'any' of its duties? My word, everyone knows that the only reason someone holds those positions is 'not' because of age, but because they are 'capable' of doing so, and if anyone tried to take it from them, they'd die in the attempt!"

Nick didn't like being talk to this way, not by someone half his age, "I know LaCroix is capable of taking care of himself," he snapped.

Vachon couldn't help the chuckle, "I am not referring to the fact that LaCroix is not, only that…" he shook his head, not sure how to explain it to one who should know. "Nick, have you 'ever' wondered why those in charge…Princes or Princess seemed…a great deal alike," he asked, arching his brow, hoping to prompt a response from his slightly naïve lover. Seeing he was not going to get one, he continued "They're a lot a like, because the 'job' makes them that way," he continued.

"What do you mean," Nick demanded, not liking being 'lectured too' by one half his age at all. "They'll probably all that way because they're all cut from the same cloth."

Vachon once more gave a light chuckle, though he seemed amused, he was not. "Perhaps yes, perhaps no, but having to kill one's own kind on demand can take its toll…"

"I'm sure there are those they can simply order to do the job," Nick smugly replied.

"Yes, there is," Vachon agreed, not at all phased by Nick's attitude, his own shifting to one from long ago as well, for he really could meet smug for smug or arrogant for arrogant if need be, and could do it with ease; he just never though he'd be doing it with his lover. "But the law makes certain demands to 'assure' a strong leader. One of them is that when certain vampires are faced with death, it has to be handled in person by the Prince/Princess or the incharge as it is now. Didn't you know that," he asked, already knowing Nick did not by the look in his now dark blue eyes. "Dispatching unwanted fledglings or abandoned ones, as this one will be considered, either way, 'must' be at the hands of the incharge…and in this case, according to the 'Enforcer' by LaCroix's fucked up decree…that's me," Vachon growled, and opened the bottle, held it up in a salute and drank from it deeply, before turning his back on Nick and leaning on the counter to hold him up, as he was not feeling too well.

Nick was stunned by this revelation, and felt foolish for not knowing this. He knew LaCroix sheltered him a lot from what he did, but he didn't know how much, but he was starting to get an inkling of an idea. "Are you sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure," Vachon growled, and then sighed. "I'm sorry," he said from over his shoulder, "I…" he shook his head.

Nick felt lost on what to say, but he could see Vachon was upset and he could offer support…and an apology. He moved and stood behind his lover and held him gently, "I'm sorry…I…I really didn't know," he offered and leaned his forehead on Vachon's hair, while rubbing his hands up and down his lover's arms, that was still holding him up.

"I haven't killed…" Vachon hesitated, and then started again, "I haven't killed an 'innocent' or 'undeserving' person in a…long time," he muttered over his shoulder, not looking at his lover.

"How long," Nick asked, though not surprised, he just wanted to prompt his lover to talk.

Vachon turned slowly in his lover's embrace and met Nick's eyes, "Not since I made that mistake with Urs," he replied, his lips pursed, then shrugged. He knew Nick knew of Ursula's story, how she wanted to die and planned on using Vachon as her suicide, but he had mistaken her wishes and brought her across. "After that, I…purposefully sought out 'bad guys'," he shrugged. "I didn't and don't have your stomach for animal blood, but the thought of hurting what I saw…see, as and 'innocent' bothered me too much. The discovery of bloodwine…it was revolutionary…on so many levels," he added softly.

Nick pulled his lover in his arms and wondered again how someone so young got so wise, but this time had his answer; the hard way. He then leaned back, "I do no doubt…anymore," he added softly, "your knowledge of the laws, but perhaps there is another solution…at least it's worth a look," he asked.

"I…guess not. But I wouldn't know where to begin nor do 'I' have a copy of them…Nick, he's totally blindsided me on this…how could he?"

"I can not even begin to say what goes through his head, but…I do know someone who would know the laws better than just about anyone, and the better news is…he's a friend," Nick smiled triumphantly.

Vachon pulled Nick closer and kissed him tenderly then gently leaned back, "then contact them quickly as time is not our friend. I may not know all the laws, but since the Enforcer was here, the matter is considered top priority and we must deal with this tonight, tomorrow at the latest."

Nick was about to speak when his pager went off. He pulled it out and groaned, then looked at Vachon, "Don't worry. I'll stall them and get a hold of my friend, do you think you can…"

Vachon smirked, "Yes, I can get those I need to gather them up," he said, knowing by instinct what his lover was about to say. Then looked serious, "I'm glad they are mere fledglings, as without 'proof' of…office as it were, only a few will listen to me…"

"I bet Rene can help you there," Nick replied, as he picked up the phone, his eyes narrowed. "Little happens that Rene doesn't at least know the basics. I also bet he was not supposed to tell you…which means…" Nick's eye grew even narrower.

"LaCroix knew of the violations," Vachon agreed, his own suspicions confirmed.

"Nick," Knight stated as he heard the phone picked up on the otherside. "Yeah, okay, I'm on it," he replied then hung up. He looked at Vachon coolly, though none of his dark emotions were directed at his lover, "Seems they struck again," he announced.

"Where is a good place to do this," he asked, needing to get some assistance as Nick knew the city a lot better than he did.

"The scrap yard, there is an incinerator there for the bodies," Nick suggested, feeling mixed on the matter. On one hand he'd love to turn them over to police, but they were vampires and needed to face their own form of justice, which was usually swift and fatal. He then met his love's eyes and could read his mind by that look alone, "bring the child back to the loft …it would be best to keep him separated and guarded until its over with…" Nick didn't like the idea that he had to leave this in his lover's hands as he had to go and play cop on a murder case he 'knew' who did it.

"Perhaps I should just get it over with," Vachon replied, his voice cooling as well, much like Nick's; both men preparing for what needed to be done.

A low growl came from Nick, as he was not at all accepting the idea of leaving Vachon to face this alone well. "No…" he snapped. "I'll meet you at the scrap yard after you gather them…page me," he ordered, his eyes showing he was not going to accept anything less then acceptance to his wishes in his matter, as he moved next to his lover and took his hand in his own, "We'll do this together," he whispered, his eyes softening, showing he would be there for Vachon through it all as he had promised not that long ago.

Vachon simply nodded and smiled, grateful for the support and the direction, for he had never done anything like this. "Thank you."

"Do nothing with the boy until we have our options, okay," Nick asked, knowing it would be hard on Vachon as well as himself, but as the Enforcer stated, if the boy had to die, it would have to be by Vachon…unless he could find away around it. He only hoped Aristotle could be reached and soon.

Vachon placed a quick kiss on Nick's cheek and then started out. "Mon coeur (my hear)," Nick called out and waited until Javier turned to face him. "No matter what…" he said, a small smile coming to his lips, "I love you," he whispered, hoping his reconfirming his love would give his lover strength to face the difficult task before him…them both really.

"As I you, mi Tesoro," Vachon replied, the light in his dark eyes only sparking a little, compared to what they use to be, then he turned and left.

"Oh, LaCroix, what the hell are you up too," Nick growled out loud, swearing that LaCroix could probably hear him. "I swear, if anything happens to him because of this…" he shook his head, for now was not the time, for there was little of that to be had. He had to report to a crime scene, get a hold of Aristotle and get to the scrap yard for a probable execution…it was going to be a long night.

Nick was filled with mixed emotions, for he had watched as Vachon did as the law commanded and dispatched the violators with a fierceness that had both impressed him and unnerved him…thus his mix emotions. Though he was there along with some trusted others to keep the violators put, Vachon had to do the final deed himself. Seeing his lover in his most primal was titillating and stirred the vampire within him, but the human was appalled to see such carnage, even though he himself had done worse in his time. Javier Vachon had such a sweetness and poetic aura about him, that at times he forgot the streetwise warrior that had lived a harsh existence.

Once the bodies were discarded properly, to assure there was nothing left of them in the incinerator, Nick remained silently by Vachon's side as they headed back to his loft where the next big problem awaited…Allen Edgewood, a permanent eighteen year old aka baby vampire. Though Nick had only met him for a moment to secure the young man safely to his loft, the child was…alluring, but not physically, but emotionally. He had this aura that made one want to protect him, which only made things worse for his lover, who already wanted to protect the boy, but if they couldn't find a loophole to the law, would be duty bound to destroy him…it hadn't helped that the boy hadn't wanted to be a vampire in the first place, but didn't want to die either.

Now both Nick and Vachon sat on the roof of his building looking down the skylight watching the boy, who still appeared too scared to move, slowly wandering around the living room, looking at some of the books. Nick slowly wrapped his arms around Javier's waist, standing close behind him. "We'll figure something out," he whispered in his love's ear. "Even if we have to smuggle him out…"

"To where," Vachon asked, though he held some hope in his voice and rested back into Nick's arms, allowing himself to enjoy his strength and emotional warmth. "He's not old enough to take care of himself…"

Nick sighed softly, "I'm not sure, but I promise…he won't die…not by us or the enforcers…at least no time soon, " he added, for that was all the control he would have over the matter.

"Thank you," Javier whispered, deeply touched that Nick understood him so well in this matter.

"We better get down there and explain things to him," Nick advised, then stole a kiss and then opened his skylight and as one, both leaped down…making sure to close it on the way down.

Startled Allen jumped around and wrapped his arms around himself, "I…I didn't…touch anything," he stuttered, his fear evident on his face.

"Try and relax," Nick suggested, "No one here is going to harm you," he added as he moved to get some bloodwine for them all to drink. He could sense the boy was famished, but his fear overruled his hunger at the moment.

"You…you said you'd explain…why…" his eyes indicated why he was there in the first place, having been grabbed up by these two vampires and dropped off here, instructed to 'stay put' or 'else'.

"You better sit down," Vachon stated as he sat on the sofa, leaving the far chair open for the boy. Plus he was hoping Nick would join him and was relieved when his lover did sit very close to him indeed.

"Here," Nick gestured to the large green bottle, which had human blood in the wine instead of his perverted animal. "I can tell you're hungry and we have a lot to talk about.

Slowly Allen moved and took the bottle, his need overcoming his fear. "Where is David…why and I here," he fired off, trying to find some courage in the face of this unknown.

Slowly Javier and Nick explained the ancient laws and how the others had violated them and what their punishment was. Vachon didn't think sugar coating it would be a good thing as he believed that being a Vampire had a rough and dark road and the sooner the kid was enlightened to their ways the safer he would be…or so he hoped. Nick had to agree, even if he wanted to tone things down, he knew from his own experience that being 'kept in the dark' would only come back to 'bite him' as it seemed to be for him, from all of LaCroix's 'coddling'.

Under the circumstances, Allen took the news quiet well…he went into shock, then ranted and raved in fear and anger then passed out from pure exhaustion.

As Vachon was overseeing the boy being 'tucked in', Nick was answering the door, having sensed someone there; it was a messenger from Aristotle…once again his old friend had come through for him and once more he owed the ancient vampire.

"What was that," Vachon inquired, having gathered two more bottles, one green one brown and settled on the couch.

Holding up the thick package, Nick grinned, "The laws," he said as he settled in next to Javier and opened the unmarked black leather case which contained a very large and thick books…it seemed it was going to be a much longer night than even he had planned.

End of Part Nine


End file.
